It Was Never Easy TeenFic!
by o0o-vicki-o0o
Summary: Prue's desperate for revenge but how far will she go? Piper's got a big secret... Phoebe thinks she's found someone she can trust, how will she react when she finds out who he is? Who will save Paige before she does something stupid?
1. Prue's World

Summary

Prue's desperate for revenge but how far will she go? Piper's got a big secret... Phoebe thinks she's found someone she can trust, how will she react when she finds out who he is? Who will save Paige before she does something stupid?

Please be aware this fic contains references to serious issues such as rape, drugs, drinking… If anything like this offends you I suggest you do not read on!

Prue (18) – Prue's always been little miss perfect. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect Grades. Perfect life. Suddenly Prue finds herself a mess. Her boyfriend's cheated on her; she's taking a dozen drugs a day and is getting in with a very dodgy crown in order to get revenge…

Piper (17) – Everyone says Piper's so wonderful. Little miss sensible. Sure her grades are fantastic but could people be wrong about her? Piper has been keeping all sorts of secrets from her family and now she has a big secret that she better tell her family soon, but how? How will they take it? Then she finds out something to make the situation even worse…

Phoebe (16) – Phoebe's always been seen as a troublemaker wherever she goes. Now it seems like she's settling down and everyone seems satisfied. Could there be more to Phoebe than meets the eye? Truth is that Phoebe has faced one of the biggest ordeals of her life in the past month and is too scared to tell anyone the truth. She finally finds someone she can rely on but is this the right person to be falling for? Of course not, this is a drama! Phoebe receives a great shock to find out who her perfect boyfriend really is…

Paige (15) – Being the youngest of four Paige has had to put up with a lot without a lot of support. Now she's finding herself in a serious situation and doesn't know what to do or who to turn to, she decides it's time to stop the suffering… Will someone save her in time?

Roger (18) – Prue's boyfriend

Leo (18) – Piper's boyfriend

Cole (17) – Phoebe's boyfriend

Kyle (17) – Paige's boyfriend

Andy (19) – Prue's boyfriend not at the same time as Roger

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them lol…

Everyone loved Prue. Well not everyone, but the ones who didn't were jealous of her. She was great at everything she did and you guessed it, she was head of the cheerleading team and class president. She, of course, dated the captain of the football team: high school tradition. Roger wasn't really that great on the inside. He didn't talk much; when he did it was only about himself. Prue only dated him because everyone worshipped them as a couple.

Prue walked into her maths classroom and saw Roger sitting on his desk surrounded by friends and that stupid slut; Karen Attkins. Karen was so jealous of Prue it was unbelievable. She had tried to get her thrown off the cheerleading team, she was always making moves on Roger and she just was generally nasty. Prue would like to think it didn't bother her but it did. Seeing her all over Roger and him not trying one bit to tell her to back off made her pissed. Okay she knew she didn't really like Roger that much but he was making a fool out of her in front of their whole class.

She walked in and coughed noisily. Roger looked startled, jumped off his desk and came running instantly to her. He went to kiss her but she moved her head so he kissed her on the cheek.

"What's that about?" he hissed angrily in her ear

"Mr. Innocent now are we?" Prue said coldly

"What?" he said, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Don't what me. Why don't you go over to your little girlfriend?" She said, obvious sarcasm in her voice

"Oh c'mon you know what she's like. You're my girlfriend."

"Funny way off showing it"

"For god's sake Prue, I'm fed up with this. You don't trust me and you're always being a bitch to me. Give me a fucking break." He said exasperated. She shook her head at him and walked off to talk to one of her girlfriends.

_If he wasn't me to trust him then why does he always act so suspicious? I don't believe him sometimes!_

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but it's just a quick introduction of Prue and her life… Review if you want! And read on for Piper…!**


	2. Piper's Perfect World

Piper knocked at Leo's front door. Leo's mum answered.

"Morning Piper dear, come inside, Leo will be down in just a moment." His mum said, giving Piper a brief hug.

"Thanks Fran" she said

"How's my daughter-in-law doing today?"

"Hmm… It's been such a mad rush at home. I hate it there sometimes."

"You're always welcome here"

Piper and Leo were engaged. Only them and his parents knew. Although Piper was only 17 she felt like this was right. Leo's family had made her very welcome from their first day of dating. Since then his house had been her second home and she loved his family almost as much as her own. His parents were so cool. They had been the ones who had told Leo to go ahead with his proposal. Piper had agreed straight away; knowing that they were meant to be together forever. They had been engaged for two months now and Piper still hadn't told Grams. She knew how she'd react, after all she had been engaged at a young age and now had six failed marriages behind her. She would never, ever let Piper be engaged to Leo. So Piper hadn't told her. Whenever she planned to grams always said something that would make her think twice.

"Thanks but I haven't even told my grams yet…"

"I know, all in good time. Everyone has different views on these things."

"You're telling me"

"Morning" Leo said jogging down the stairs and hugging her. She kissed him lovingly.

"How's my fiancé doing?"

"Great! And mine?"

"Not so bad!"

"C'mon let's go. Bye mum"

"Bye"

They walked off talking excitedly, admiring Piper's beautiful ring that Leo had saved up for so long.

**I know, still short and boring but you need to know the whole story! I made Piper a bit different from the geek everyone else made her hehe! The next chapter is longer, promise! And it's all about Phoebe…!**


	3. Phoebe's Misery

**Contains references to rape!**

Phoebe was walking through the park, singing lightly to herself. She'd just had her first date with Matt from the football team. He was really sweet. Someone shouting distracted her:

"Oi Halliwell – don't ignore me bitch!" she turned round and saw her ex-boyfriend Alec. Things had gotten pretty serious between them but Phoebe had called it off because of his insane drug addiction. Now he seemed to be following her around everywhere.

"Alec, leave me alone"

"I heard you're going out with Johnson"

"It's none of your business." She said, walking off. Alec grabbed the front of her top and pushed her up against the park wall. He pulled out a knife and said,

"Scream and I'll cut your throat, okay?" Phoebe just nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" she said, tears in her eyes

"You're mine. All mine; no other creep can have you. YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND!" he said, eyes bulging. She could ell he'd been doing coke again.

"Listen Alec, this is insane… just leave me alone. I'm not your girlfriend anymore"

"YOU ARE!" he said angrily. He threw her down onto the floor. She cried weakly. "I loved you Phoebe and this is how you repay me? I LOVED YOU!" he shouted walking towards her, undoing his jeans. He straddled her and spoke an inch away from her face.

"I love you Phoebe. And we are going to be together"

Phoebe woke up in a cold sweat. Every night she'd have that same horrible nightmare of that same horrible night. She burst into silent tears.

_I wish mum were here… _she thought sadly to herself _She'd know what to do. _

She began panicking as she heard Grams coming upstairs. She wiped her tears away furiously with her blanket and pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up Phoebe. Time for school." She heard Grams shout from the doorway. Phoebe listened as Grams walked away. She pulled herself out of bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the way to the bathroom.

_You're disgusting _she thought angrily to herself. She never stopped blaming herself for what had happened. _I should have stopped him! You let him win! _She jumped in the shower and scrubbed frantically at her skin, trying to wash it all away.

"C'mon Phoebe, some of us need the bathroom too" she heard Prue call angrily.

Phoebe got dressed in baggy jeans and a big black jumper. She used to wear pretty girlie clothes. Clothes that made her feel good but after that night she'd realised that it was the way she dressed and acted that caused the problems. Everyone thought she was a slut, _and I probably am. Alec obviously thought so…_

Now she tried her hardest to fade into the background. Boring clothes, her hair tied into a low ponytail, no make-up. She hadn't returned to school since that night. She'd pretend to but she'd take a turning just before she reached school that took her past the museum and she'd go and sit in the little coffee shop on the other side of town.

_How can I ever face him again?_

**Okay I know, pretty horrible huh? Poor Phoebe! But that's what makes the story! Read on for Paige's problems…**


	4. Paige's Problems

Paige always set her alarm for 6am. She'd get up and leave the house before anyone woke up. She knew that if they were there they'd force her to eat all sorts of things. They were always trying to make her eat.

_They just feel sorry for me, being so fat… _She looked at herself in the mirror. _Yuck, I need to lose at least a stone, no, at least two. _

She put on her jeans, which fell, loosely around her hips and a tiny t-shirt. She didn't see herself the way everyone else did. Everyone saw her for what she really was, beautiful but anorexicly thin. She looked unwell. Her bones stuck out of her skin, she skin was almost grey and there was constantly pain in her eyes. She grabbed her bag and some of her books and went downstairs. She jumped a little when Grams said,

"You're up early dear"

"I always get up early"

"I noticed. Have you had breakfast?"

"Erm, yep"

"What did you have?" Grams asked suspiciously. Paige froze for a moment, thinking about what was in the cupboard.

"One of those breakfast bar thingy's you bought yesterday."

"Okay, why are you leaving for school so early?"

"I walk to Ellie's house"

"That only takes twenty minutes Paige"

"And?"

"So then you've still got an hour and a half before school"

"It takes us about half an hour to walk from hers"

"What happens to the other hour?"

"Make-up, chit-chat, you know. Now can I go please?"

"Fine, have you got lunch?"

"I'll buy some" she said beginning to walk off

"Have you got money?"

"Duh. Bye" Paige said hurrying out the door and closing it as quickly as possible. Grams sighed as she watched her youngest granddaughter walk out. She was so worried about her. There was barely anything of her. She must have been a good couple of stone underweight. She didn't use to be, she had just started losing weight for a reason no one could understand. Everyone had tried to talk to her but she thought they were all against her.

Grams walked to the cupboard in the kitchen and opened it and, just as she had thought, the box of breakfast bars that she had bought yesterday was untouched. They hadn't been opened.

_Great, on top of everything, I have an anorexic granddaughter… _Grams thought, sighing heavily.

**Oh dear! What are they going to do with poor lil Paige? Read on and you'll find out! )**


	5. Nasty Suprises

Prue stormed angrily down the hall.

How dare he talk to me like that? Acting like I'm the one in the wrong when he was the one who was all over Karen Attkins. They deserve each other… 

She walked into the locker room, threw her bag down and opened her locker. She could hear a familiar voice at the other end of the locker room.

"C'mon, don't stop!"

"We have to, lesson's are starting" said the girls voice. Prue instantly recognized the voice as that of Karen Attkins. She walked to the end of the row of lockers and took a sneaky peek at whom Karen was secretly getting it on with. She was shocked to see her own boyfriend Roger, arms wrapped around Karen, kissing her neck. Prue stormed towards them. Karen saw her and began to push Roger away furiously. Prue's eyes were full of anger and hurt. She knew things hadn't been right between her and Roger for a while but she didn't think that he'd do this to her. She pushed Karen away; knocking her onto the floor. She walked straight up to Roger and slapped him. He flinched but looked at the floor like a guilty kid.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU? I knew you were a jerk but I had no idea you were this much of a jerk. You didn't even have the fucking consideration to dump me first. How long has this been going on? Huh?"

"A few weeks" Karen said

"Shut up bitch!" Prue screamed at her "Is that true?"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Well it's either yeah or maybe Roger"

"Yeah, but listen I'm so-"

"No fucking apologises Roger. You've made an idiot out of me. You disgust me and believe me you will get what's coming to you. You deserve each other. Rot in hell…" she said storming out, grabbing her bags and leaving the locker room. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away from everyone…

**I know, another short chapter ( but there's nothing to add… lol… What's Prue going to do now…?**


	6. What's Up With Piper?

Piper said goodbye to Leo with a quick but passionate kiss. She walked into maths. Suddenly the room started spinning, Piper edged her way over to her seat and sat down as quickly as possible. She rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

_Whoa I feel like I'm gonna be… _Suddenly she felt it rising in her throat. She was going to be sick. She dropped her bag and ran out the door; bumping into Miss Temple who called after her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Piper said quickly before continuing to the toilets.

She finally reached the toilets and threw up. She sat on the floor breathing heavily for a few moments then she got up and splashed her face with cold water.

_I do not feel good…_ She thought as she made her way back to class. She walked in, apologised to her teacher and sat down. Miss Temple set them off on some work then came over to talk to Piper.

"Are you okay Piper?"

"No, I was sick, but I feel a bit better now"

"I think it's better if you go home, I'll write you a slip" she said kindly. Piper appreciated it. She did feel better but not great.

Piper got home and threw herself onto her bed. She was so tired. She closed her eyes for a minute and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**I bet ya can guess where I'm going with this…**


	7. A Helping Hand

Phoebe had made her way slowly across town back home.

_No one will be in; it doesn't matter if I'm home a bit early. _

She walked into the manor and sat down on the sofa. Everything was so wrong. Why did it have to happen to her? Was she a bad person? She could feel the tears in her eyes but she refused to cry.

_You deserved it. You're the slut around here. Everyone always told you… _she thought, depressed. Did she deserve it? Everyone else would probably think she did. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. Phoebe wiped her tears away and turned round to find Piper at the bottom of the stairs.

"Phoebe?"

"Piper, hey"

"Why are you home?"

"The P.E teacher wasn't there and there was no cover so they let us go home"

"Oh, right"

"Why are you home?"

"I was sick" there was a moments silence "Phoebe, you are okay aren't you?"

"Of course I am… I'm going to the park now; I'm meeting Jenny. I'll see you later. Bye" She said all in one breath and walked out.

Phoebe walked aimlessly around the neighbourhood. She prayed to God that she didn't bump into anyone she knew. She walked round a few blocks from her house. She found a bench at the end of an estate. It seemed pretty empty around so she sat down and cried silently. She hated herself… she hated life so much.

"Hey, are you alright?" said someone. It made her jump. She was constantly on edge nowadays. She turned around and saw a boy, not much older than herself; he was tall with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked nice but Phoebe tended not to trust people much after what had happened.

"Erm, I'm okay, really, don't worry about me"

"Well I do worry because when a pretty young girl sits alone in an estate like this it's pretty much asking for trouble…"

"What do you mean an estate like this?"

"I mean it ain't a very nice place. I should know; I live here. I'm Cole by the way."

"Phoebe" she said, giving him a nod. He sat down near her.

"You don't look very happy Phoebe"

"There's not much to be happy about"

"Oh, anything I can help with?"

"If you could rewind time then yeah…" she said miserably

"Well, I can't do that. But, I can walk you home, if you want?"

"I'd like that" she said quietly. Cole smiled at her, stood up and gave her his hand. She accepted it and they walked off together.

* * *

**Ah Cole! Good old Cole! Will he be the perfect match for Phoebe… Wait and see… Mwahaha! **

**Anyone wanna guess who Cole really is…?**


	8. No one Understands

Paige stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror again.

_I wish I could be at least a stone smaller. I hate the way I look. _She said grabbing at her skin and pulling a face. She turned the mirror away from her. Suddenly Phoebe burst into her room.

"Oh, it's you. Where have you been?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"None of your business. I heard Grams say you didn't eat breakfast today"

"I did"

"Did not"

"Did"

"What did you have then?"

"One of those cereal bar thingy's"

"Liar."

"I am not!"

"They weren't opened. Why aren't you eating Paige"

"I am"

"Don't lie!"

"Shut up!"

"What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with _you? _"

"Nothing. Don't change the subject. Just face it Paige. You've got a problem"

"Shut up, I haven't! Why won't you all just leave me alone?" she shouted storming out the room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying: because no one understood; or because Phoebe might be right?

She locked herself in the bathroom and sat against the door crying silently. There was a soft knock and Piper said,

"Paige, dinner's ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat something"

"I said I'm not hungry," she said angrily. Piper walked away. A few minutes later she heard footsteps and then Grams' voice.

"Paige Halliwell get out here right now"

"I want to be left alone"

"Now!" Grams said. Paige stood up and opened the door. "What's all this nonsense?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Don't be silly. Go downstairs right now and eat your damn dinner!" Grams said tiredly. Paige knew not to argue with Grams so she followed her downstairs.

She sat down at the table and Grams placed a huge plate, piled high with chicken and fries. Paige felt sick just looking at it.

Imagine all the calories. It's disgusting. You'll be so fat if you eat all this. Fatter… 

"I can't eat all this"

"You can, and you will. Or you're grounded for two months"

"What? That is so unfair."

"No, it isn't. Now eat!" Grams said loudly, almost shouting. Paige knew she couldn't argue her way out of this one. She was going to try and make a run for it but knew it wasn't worth trying.

Everyone around the table sat there staring at her.

"Stop staring at me"

"Then eat" Prue said

"Shut up!"

"Paige don't be rude. Now she's right. Eat." Paige picked up her fork and looked again at her sisters.

"I'm not a fucking freak show thanks"

"Don't swear Paige"

"Whatever" she said picking up one fry and putting it in her mouth. She wanted to throw up.

_How can you do this? _She asked herself angrily. Everyone else started eating too. They made general chit-chat but Paige could see their eyes all flickering back over to her. She ate about half the plate unwillingly and knew she couldn't eat anymore.

"Paige eat up"

"No, I'm full"

"Eat. Now."

"NO!" Paige shouted, tears in her eyes. They didn't understand. No one did. They didn't see what she saw. If they did they wouldn't be forcing all this food down her throat. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANT TO EAT THIS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? I'M NOT HUNGRY!" she shouted, tears now streaming down her face. She threw the half eaten dinner across the room before running into the hallway and out the front door.

* * *

**Personally, I think this is the best chapter at the moment… What you guys out there think?**


	9. All Better

Paige had just run out.

_God what's her problem… _Prue thought, amused slightly but she realised she was slightly worried about her youngest sister being alone out there. Grams looked a mixture of angry, scared and confused. Piper looked on the verge of tears and Phoebe had her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I'll go and look for her," Piper said

"I'll go with you" Phoebe said shaking slightly.

"Yeah me to. I'll drive around. Phoebe you go with Piper. Grams stay here in case there's any news" Prue said, bossily. They all walked off in different directions.

_I just need to get out of here… _Prue thought. She hadn't told anyone about Roger and Karen. She was still too angry herself. They had made her look like a complete idiot, _and I bet the whole school knows! _She thought angrily. Prue picked up her car keys and left.

Prue drove around for ages though it wouldn't of made any difference if Paige had jumped on the front of her car because Prue was totally out of it. She was too busy thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Eventually she got sick of driving and decided to get some fresh air while looking for her little sister.

Prue walked into the park. It was a little freaky at night. She saw a group of three people. Two girls and a guy from her year at school. She walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm Prue, I go to school with you" she said smiling

"We know" the boy said, a spliff in his hand

"I know we don't talk much-" one of the girls, Mackenzie, laughed, amused by what Prue had said. "Okay, I know I used to completely ignore you but I've changed. I know I was a bitch. But please forget that for one night and help me" They all looked at each other then the guy, Ajay, said,

"What is it Halliwell?"

"Have you seen my youngest sister? Paige. She's medium height, really skinny, dark hair, pale skin…?"

"Nah, she hasn't been around here Prue" said the other girl, Bailey. She was the nicest out of them. Prue thanked them and was about to walk off when Mackenzie said.

"That Roger dude, he was here earlier. How comes you weren't with him?"

"He cheated on me" Prue said

"Oh, erm, sorry…"

"Forget it, he's scum"

"How comes your sister's ran off?"

"She's been having a few home problems… We all have"

"Why not hang out with us?" Bailey asked, looking at the other guys for confirmation. Ajay nodded. So did Prue.

"Why not huh?" She said sitting down with them.

"This will loosen you up a bit" Ajay said handing her a bottle of vodka. She looked at it. She'd drank a few times but never a lot. Mostly at family stuff, she'd had a glass of wine or whatever. She'd had vodka and coke but never straight vodka.

_What the hell? _She thought knocking back the clear liquid. It burnt her throat and tasted disgusting but she found herself drinking more. They all cheered her on, visibly drunk themselves. Once she'd finished the last half of the bottle she was pretty drunk. Bailey lit up a spliff and took a drag. She started giggling and dancing around. Prue laughed but could feel herself becoming more and more depressed.

"What's up?" Mackenzie asked

"Everything" Prue said unhappily

"Here, this will make it better" Bailey said handing her the spliff. Prue was doubtful for a second but they were all watching her and she wanted to fit in. She took a drag from the spliff and a few moments later she felt so calm and relaxed… It was like a dream…

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter but oh well!**


	10. Almost

Piper drove her and Phoebe round town in a desperate search for Paige. Piper kicked herself for not paying more attention to Paige, she'd been too wrapped up in her own perfect little world that she hadn't noticed how much pain her littlest sister had been in. She wanted to cry, she'd never seen Paige like that before. It scared her. Piper knew she had to stay strong and find her sister before she did something stupid.

Phoebe sat quietly in the car with Piper. She scanned the streets as they drove past. There was no sign of Paige at all. Phoebe kind of understood what Paige had been going through, not the not eating thing, the no-one understanding thing. It was hard to talk about something that hurt you. Phoebe sighed and Piper said,

"Everything okay?"

"No. Where is she?"

"I'm not actually talking about Paige honey, I'm talking about you. You've been acting odd recently, and as we've just learnt, you should tell us if something's bothering you…" Piper said kindly. Phoebe didn't really know what to say. Half of her wanted to tell her everything but the other half felt that she couldn't.

"There's one thing…"

"Go on…"

"You remember Alec?"

"Uh yeah, that creep"

"Well the other week. At the park. He… He started calling me all these names… He said some really nasty stuff…" She couldn't do it. She chickened out. She wished so much she could tell Piper, anyone; but she couldn't. Piper nodded and said,

"He's just angry that he let such a beautiful girl get away. Don't worry sweetie, don't take any notice of people like that; they're a waste of your time. You remember before Leo all the names I used to be called? Some of those really hurt but you've just got to remember you're better than that. It worked for me" she said smiling. Phoebe nodded. Piper was so sweet and she felt bad for not telling her the truth, but she just couldn't face re-living it all over again…

"Shall we get out and look for her?" Phoebe said, changing the conversation

"Good idea"

They walked around a few blocks, not saying much. Phoebe noticed Piper kept playing with something on her left hand. Phoebe looked a little closer and saw she was wearing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Piper…"

"Have you seen her?" Piper said suddenly, Phoebe shook her head sadly

"No, sorry, I just wanted to ask… About that ring" Piper hid her hand quick. "Is that on your _wedding _finger?"

"Maybe" Piper said bashfully, trying not to smile. Phoebe managed to smile, she was happy that her sister had found happiness.

"Wow, you're engaged?"

"Well… Yeah… I didn't want you to find out like this though… Don't tell anyone?"

"I won't! Promise!" Phoebe said hugging her sister.

"C'mon – we've got a sister to find!" Piper said, determined.

* * *

**Didn't really like this one either LOL… Almost sisterly bonding! Nothing like real life! Next chapters better, promise! One of my favourite characters features ;)**


	11. All Falling Apart

Paige had ran a few blocks, then walked a few blocks and had ended up by the lake.

_What have I done? _She thought to herself. She felt bad for shouting at everyone but she was so angry. They were forcing all that crap down her throat. Just thinking of what she'd eaten made her feel horribly fat. She ran over to a group of bushes at the side of the lake and shoved two fingers down her throat.

Once she had finished being sick she sat down on the grass. She jumped when someone said,

"Are you okay?" she looked over and saw a young guy, probably about 17, sitting at a bench about two metres away, smoking.

"I'm fine…"

"Didn't look fine to me"

"Is it any of your business?" she snapped. The boy looked a bit taken back and took a drag of his cigarette. "I'm sorry" she said

"That's okay, it just sounded like you were pretty sick" he said shrugging

"Nah, not really. Erm, who are you?" she asked

"Kyle, who are you?"

"Paige…"

"Well Paige are you from around here?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Just moved here"

"I guess that's why I haven't seen you"

"Guess that's why I haven't seen you either. I think I'd remember seeing someone as pretty as you around" he said. She smiled and stood up to join him. She felt slightly dizzy and struggled to keep her balance. Kyle jumped up and helped her over to the bench.

"I guess you're not as fine as you thought you were" he said sweetly. She just nodded and shivered in the night air. Kyle took off his jacket and put it round her shoulders.

"Thank you" she said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So, what are you doing hanging around this late?" he asked

"Things aren't great at home"

"Hmm, tell me about it" he said miserably

"Family problems too huh?"

"No, not family. He's not family." Kyle said, angrily. "My mum's boyfriend" he explained

"Oh, I see…"

"What about you?"

"I'm the youngest of four girls, and they don't really understand me!" she said simply. He laughed.

"I see."

"So you don't…" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because everything went black…

* * *

**Yay Kyle! I LOVE KERR SMITH ) hehe! The Paige chapters are just the best of the whole story aren't they? LOL! I know exactly where I'm going with this 1!**


	12. What's Going On

Piper and Phoebe walked into the manor. Grams was sitting down on the sofa, the phone next to her and the address book on her lap.

"Any news?" Grams asked them desperately. Piper shook her head sadly and sat down next to Grams who hugged her.

"I'll ring and ask my friends if they've seen anything" Phoebe said reaching for the phone which started ringing. Grams answered it quickly. She nodded and thanked the caller before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Piper asked

"The hospital"

"What?"

"Someone bought Paige in, she collapsed. Get your coats girls." Grams said standing up

"What about Prue?"

"Ring her" Grams said to Phoebe. Phoebe did as she was told.

"No answer"

"Ok, we'll try again later; right now we have to go to the hospital" Grams said opening the door.

* * *

Prue was wrecked. She'd drunk a bottle and a half of vodka, two beers and a bottle of wine. She'd also been smoking weed all night. She felt like nothing would bring her down. She was so happy and laid back. She felt her phone vibrating but couldn't see the callers name, everything was blurry. Ajay took the phone off her and threw it into the bushes somewhere before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

Prue didn't know what time it was. She barely knew where she was or who she was with. She was starting to feel a little bit sick…. Wait, a lot sick… She threw up over by the bushes. She was feeling a lot worse now. Her whole body ached and she felt depressed. She sat on the grass and cried. Mackenzie came over and pulled her up.

"I think it's time I took you home"

"No, I don't wanna go home"

"Where else are you gonna stay?"

"Here"

"C'mon Prue. You can come out again tomorrow yeah? But for now you need to sleep" Prue nodded and walked off with Mackenzie and the others.

When they got to the manor most of the effects had worn off and Prue really just wanted to sleep. She didn't know what she was going to say to Grams about where she'd been all night but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

She turned her keys in the door and went in quickly, looking round for Grams or her sisters. Luckily no-one seemed to be there so she took the chance to run upstairs, she didn't notice a note Grams had left in the hallway….

Prue went straight to the bathroom and took several aspirin and washed them down with a big glass of water before stumbling to her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Grr I really don't like this chapter! Sorry it's short guys! I'm still kinda writing the next chapter but should have it done for tomorrow! **


	13. Waiting

It had been nearly three days since Paige had been admitted to hospital. The doctor said she was severely underweight and weak. She'd been asleep for most of that time she'd been in there. Piper had been visiting her every day, begging her to wake up and be her old self again.

She knew it wasn't Paige's fault, but she just wanted her sister back. The sister who was always smiling and looking happy no matter what…

Piper sat quietly beside Paige then she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick again. She'd been throwing up on and off for the last few days.

She got up quickly and ran to the toilet next to Paige's room. She threw up, again. She walked back to Paige's hospital room looking miserable.

"Not feeling very well?" the nurse asked her

"I must have a bug or something, I keep being sick"

"Any chance you could be pregnant?" the nurse asked. Piper shook her head but then she thought about it. There was a chance… But no? She couldn't be? The nurse saw her expression and said, "We can run a quick test now if you want?" the nurse asked. Piper nodded and followed her into a small office along the corridor.

Piper sat waiting anxiously. What would she do if she was pregnant? What would Grams say? The nurse came out smiling whilst reading a piece of paper.

"Well looks like I was right Miss Halliwell… Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

* * *

Cole had met Phoebe from the hospital where she'd been visiting her baby sister. Phoebe and Cole had been getting closer since the day they had met. They had sat around in the park for hours just talking. She really felt like she could trust him. She'd even managed to tell him about Alec and everything that had happened.

They walked down the street, hand in hand.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Cole asked her

"I'd say you could come to mine but Grams is a bit stressed out at the moment"

"Fair enough. You wanna come and see where I live?"

"Why not?"

"You'll regret it once you get there, it's a shit hole!"

"Shut up I bet it's not"

Cole opened the door of his flat. It wasn't bad. It was quite small but looked modern. Cole hadn't told her much about his family except he lived with his mum and although his parents were still together, he didn't see much of his dad because of work.

He showed her in and they sat down on the sofa.

"You wanna watch a film or something"

"If you want, when's your mum home?"

"Not until about 8 tonight, she's working"

"So we're alone"

"Yeah…"

"Then I think we can find something better to do than watch a film" Phoebe said leaning in to kiss him…

* * *

**Okay, I know, another not very good one but I have to do all the boring stuff before the interesting stuff. I bet ya all guessed about Piper, it was such an obvious story line : lol! Anyways I'm hoping you'll like the next chapter better, more Paige and Kyle! **


	14. Waking Up

Paige opened her eyes and blinked. She was most definitely not at home. She looked around the room. Everything was white. The bed she was is wasn't hers. She looked at her hands. There was a tube inserted in her wrist, she pulled it out and began to get out of bed but as she did she fell back onto the bed because her legs wouldn't carry her; they were too weak.

"Are you okay Miss Halliwell?" a nurse said walking in

"No! Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Paige said angrily

"Well you're in hospital"

"I guessed, but why?"

"Because you're severely underweight"

"No, I'm not. Now can you just let me go home?"

"I'm afraid not, well not yet. A few more days, maybe a week and you should have gained enough weight"

"Let me go home!" Paige said trying to stand up again. The nurse ran over and helped her before she fell down again.

"Please, just stay in bed. Your family will be along later; you can speak to them and they'll explain everything."

"I just want to go home?"

"I know, but if you go home now you could die" the nurse said seriously. _She's lying! _Paige thought but she was still a bit scared. "Now if you just stay in bed; I'll get the receptionist to ring your family; how does that sound?"

"Whatever" Paige said, sulking

"I'm surprised your boyfriend's not here, he's been visiting you every day!"

"My boyfriend?" Paige said, confused. She didn't have a boyfriend.

"Oh well maybe he's not your boyfriend, he's quite a nice boy, good looking, tall, dark hair, blue eyes… Ring any bells"

"No-" she said confused then she remembered the boy she'd met by the lake. Kyle. "Oh… yeah"

"Well he's been very worried about you. He was the one who bought you in after you collapsed." The nurse said before leaving. Paige smiled slightly… he'd been visiting her everyday?

Paige slept for a few hours and when she woke up she found Grams, Piper and Phoebe sitting round her bed.

"Paige? Finally how long do you sleep?" Phoebe said laughing

"Oh, I'm sorry" Paige said sarcastically

"How are you feeling darling?" Grams said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine!" Paige insisted "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here though!"

"You collapsed by the lake" Piper said

"Yeah I heard"

"The hospital said you're really badly underweight and really weak" Phoebe said

"That's crap"

"No, it's not. What is it going to take for you to realise that you have a problem?" Grams said tiredly

"I haven't got a problem! Why does everyone keep saying that?" she said, frustrated.

"Why won't you listen Paige? Look around. Look at yourself" Piper said on the verge of tears.

"I have. And there's nothing wrong. And if you don't mind I'd like to sleep now"

"Don't be like that Paige" Phoebe said

"Please, just go"

"Fine, but we'll come and see you tomorrow" Grams said leading Piper and Phoebe out. Paige lay in bed and closed her eyes.

_Why won't the listen to me? They don't understand what it's like… _A soft knock at the door made her jump. She opened her eyes and saw Kyle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said quietly

"No, it's okay… Erm, how are you?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you. You scared the other day"

"Sorry, I don't know what happened"

"You are okay aren't you?"

"Yeah, everyone's making a big deal over nothing"

"Right… I've been coming to see you… It was nice meeting you for all of what, five minutes?" he said smiling. She smiled back.

"Yeah I know, my timing wasn't great huh?"

"Not really but maybe we can start again some time, you know, properly"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Good, so would I" he said avoiding eye contact because he was embarrassed. "So, I'm um, gonna go now… You know, leave you to sleep. I'll come see you tomorrow or something? It was nice talking to you again" he said before walking out the door. Paige smiled to herself and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update, and it's not even a good chapter ( I've been working and revising and working and revising… etc. so I've been a little short of time. I still have to write the next chapter but it's more about Prue and her new friends… ) then the server was down grr...hope u enjoyed neways!**


	15. Truth

Prue sat by the river smoking her now usual spliff. Mackenzie sat next to her smoking also.

"There's something I don't get Prue"

"What?"

"Why are you hanging out with me and the others? We're not your _usual _group of friends"

"By usual you mean Roger, Lindsay, Luke…"

"Yeah"

"I've changed"

"Roger cheated on you, right?"

"Yeah" Prue said through gritted teeth.

"That's why isn't it?"

"No"

"Don't bullshit me Prue, I'm too good"

"Well fine, maybe. But you guys are cool"

"I never thought I'd hear Prue Halliwell say that!"

"Yeah well I never thought I'd be sitting here smoking a spliff with Mackenzie Hardwick okay? Things change!"

"Vodka?"

"Got anything stronger?"

"That bad huh?"

"Family, Roger… Pretty screwed up. Give me something"

"Okay, here" she said handing her a small white tablet. Prue looked confused, Mackenzie explained. "Ecstasy. It'll give you the time of your life…"

"Oh" Prue said looking at it anxiously

"Ah c'mon Prue. You'll drink a whole bottle of vodka followed by 10 beers followed by two bottles of wine but you won't take one stupid pill?"

"Alright get off my back, I'll take the damn pill alright?" she said swallowing it. Mackenzie smiled and said,

"Hold tight"

A few hours later they found themselves at Liquid, the new club in town. Prue danced wildly, barely aware of what was going on around her. She could vaguely aware of the people around her but she didn't really care, she just wanted to have fun.

She stumbled across to the bar and ordered a cocktail, the bartender looked at her doubtfully but Prue just glared at him. He handed over her drink which she downed in a second. She stood up again and grabbed the bar to support her. Once she was stable she wandered back into the dancing crowd. She began to dance when something caught her eye. Was that, Roger? Even though her vision was blurry and unclear she was pretty sure it was him. And was he with Karen?

_That son of a bitch… _she thought angrily, so he'd not only embarrassed her in front of the whole school by doing it behind her back but now he was actually going out with her? Prue pushed through the crowd until she stood right in front of them. Roger noticed her and looked slightly shocked.

"Prue… How you doing? Erm, you don't look to well…" Prue ignored him and turned to Karen. She jumped at her and knocked her to the floor before trying desperately to hit her. Roger grabbed Prue and threw her off. The whole club watched in awe.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Prue? You're the one who told me it was over!"

"You're making me look like a fucking idiot!"

"You're acting like an idiot! What are you on, drugs?"

"None of you're business, scum!" she said turning to carry on her fight with Karen but Roger grabbed her, he looked angry.

"You touch her again and I call the cops. Now get lost. We're over, I'm happy with Karen, I love her" he said. Prue looked disgusted but was hurt.

_How could he just get over us like that? He must never of really loved me… _Suddenly she didn't feel happy and lively she felt depressed and tired. Tears poured down her face as she pushed through the crowd who watched her go, some laughing others looking at her like she was a mad woman. She ran out of the club and sat by the road crying her eyes out.

"Prudence where the hell have you been?" Grams said, annoyed

"Out" Prue grunted

"Where?"

"I was out at the cinema with some friends, okay?" she said irritably. Grams raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to believe her.

"So you went to the cinema instead of coming to see your little sister in hospital?"

"Oh boo-hoo Paige is an anorexic freak who's trying to get some attention… Let us all worship her…" Prue said mockingly.

"How dare you talk about your sister like that! I don't know what's changed in you Prue but it's not good! Now go up to your room and don't come down until you've learnt some damn manners!" Grams shouted, shaking with anger. Prue pulled a face and ran upstairs. She couldn't deal with any of them at the moment. The only thing she could think about was the way Roger had shouted at her. The way he danced with Karen. The way he had told Prue he loved Karen, not her. The way she was going to get revenge on the both of them…

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I've had exam stuff to do but yay I'm on half term so I'll try and update more! Please review! I know it's not great but it's just explaining about how Prue's changed. Any ideas of how she can try and get revenge are welcome!**


	16. Baby

Piper sat alone in her room. It had been two days since she'd found out she was pregnant and she hadn't told anyone. She felt so confused. All these emotions were running through her mind. Firstly she was scared because she'd never been pregnant before. She hadn't even told Grams she'd been engaged, how was she going to tell her she was expecting a child? What if Leo didn't want her anymore? What if she'd have to do this alone? What if she got thrown out of home? Where would her and her baby go? Could she even be a mother? Should she give it up? Then she'd come to realise that this baby was part of her and she'd love it no matter what. She'd almost felt excited thinking about it; it was part of her and Leo. She was going to have a lovely little baby and she was going to look after it and love it for all she was worth. There was still a nervous feeling nagging at the back of her mind, she knew she had to tell everyone; no matter of the consequences. That would mean telling everyone about the engagement too. This was going to be so hard.

Phoebe walked into Pipers room, unaware she was there because the light was off.

"Whoa, Piper! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmm" Piper nodded. Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Tell me Piper!"

"Everything's so messed up…"

"Paige will be fine, it's okay. You haven't had a fight with Leo have you?"

"No, no… and it's not just Paige…"

"Well what is it, you're scaring me" Phoebe said sitting next to her sister.

"I'm pregnant" Piper blurted out. Phoebe looked taken aback but stayed calm.

"Okay… When did you find out?"

"The other day at the hospital"

"Have you told anyone except me?"

"No…"

"Well I think Leo should know, right?"

"What if he doesn't want it, or me?"

"Piper, Leo loves you so much, he'll never leave you and he won't leave your baby either! Okay? Now call him!" Phoebe said hugging Piper then she left her.

Piper picked up her phone and dialled Leo's number.

"Leo? Yeah hey, we need to talk…"

"Hey Piper, what's up?" he said kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Come upstairs" she said seriously

"Ok, you're scaring me a little…" _I'm scared myself _she thought miserably. They both sat down.

"Leo there's no easy way to say this but er, well… I'm… I'm… pregnant…"

"You are? That's amazing!" he said happily, then he noticed the look on Piper's face "Isn't it?"

"I don't know Leo; I honestly don't…" she said with tears in her eyes. "Grams is going to kill me… I haven't even told her about the engagement"

"Hey, don't cry, it's not that bad" he said gently "That baby in there is ours… hey little man" he said to Pipers stomach. She giggled a little.

"Who said it's a boy?" she said playfully. He smiled and kissed her.

"So where do we go now?" Piper asked "Do we tell Grams?"

"No, not yet… We'll figure it out; I promise. Now I gotta go to pick up something for my mum. I'll call you later, love you." He said kissing her and walking out.

Prue ran into her room as she heard Leo approaching. She shut the door quietly and smiled smugly. She'd just found out two very interesting pieces of information about her 'perfect' little sister…

* * *

**Ooh Prue's such a little cow! What's she going to do now eh? Next: Phoebe Freaks Out…**


	17. Phoebe Freaks

Phoebe opened her eyes. What had she done? She was kissing Cole. She couldn't deny she liked him but this wasn't right. She didn't want to kiss him. He didn't want things to go further. She didn't want what had happened with Alec to happen again. She didn't want anyone to know. She wanted to be alone. She stood up and put on her coat.

"Is everything okay?"

"I've got to get out of here"

"Have I done something wrong?" Cole asked, confused

"No, I just have to go"

"Why? Stay Phoebe" he said standing up and touching her on the arm. She flinched at his touch

"Don't touch me… Just leave me alone…" she said heading for the door

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he shouted after her

"I can't deal with this Cole… Just let me go" she shouted as she ran out his flat and down the stairs as fast as she could. Cole just watched her go, confused.

Phoebe ran until she couldn't run anymore. Then she panicked. She was in the middle of nowhere by the looks of things. She couldn't go back, she couldn't face him. She began walking, hoping she was walking in the right direction…

She walked for what seemed like hours. Finally she saw Green Lane park and knew she was nearly home. It was gone eleven but she didn't care. She didn't want to go home; she just wanted to be alone.

Phoebe walked around the park but froze when she heard someone say,

"Freebie Halliwell" she knew that voice. She feared that voice… She turn around slowly and saw what she'd been dreading since that horrible night. _No no no no no… _her mind was saying desperately. She carried on walking, pretending that everything was okay. She screamed as she felt someone's hand grab her. She turned around slowly.

"Been avoiding me huh?" Alec said smiling evilly, Phoebe didn't know what to say but luckily she didn't have to say anything,

"Get the fuck away from her" someone said, Alec turned round and saw Cole Turner standing behind him. Cole punched him hard in the face. Alec fell to the floor and clutched his bleeding nose, and groaned in pain. Cole ran over to Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me to leave you alone but I couldn't just leave you out here all alone, especially with creeps like him around" Cole said kindly. Phoebe didn't know what to say, she was still pretty terrified. She cried and let Cole hug her.

"It's okay; I'll take you home, if you want?" he asked, she nodded and sniffed before walking off with Cole.

* * *

**Whoa short chappie! Yay next Paige, best part of the story in my opinion! **

**Thank u for all the gr8 reviews and sorry to everyone who likes good Prue… I don't… hehe but don't worry she'll get better soon! **

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW :)**


	18. Fussing, flowers and pain

"I'll help you with that" Piper said rushing over to her baby sister

"Piper, I'm fine; I can carry a bag"

"The doctor said you should rest and shouldn't use too much energy; you're too weak"

"The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about"

"Don't be stupid Paige; he's a _doctor. _He knows a lot more than you._"_

"Whatever. Piper can you stop all the fussing; it's really annoying me"

"Everything annoys you"

"Then just take me home!"

"We're trying to, now will you just give me the bag?"

"Will you shut up?"

"I guess"

"Okay then" Paige said rolling her eyes and handing her sister the bag. She was finally able to go home – to _rest. _The doctors didn't know what they were talking about, she was fine, she wasn't anorexic, she didn't even want to think about how much she weighed now they'd been force feeding her! _I must be soo fat! _She thought to herself angrily. But it was okay, she'd sort it out once she was home.

"Grams is making casserole for dinner; especially for your homecoming"

"I had lunch here"

"I'm sure you can manage a little, you wouldn't want to hurt her feelings would you?"

"Hmm, guess not" Paige said glumly. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. Grams came in and said brightly;

"Everyone ready to go?"

Paige wasn't sure whether she was happy to be home or not.

"Go and sit down, watch some T.V or something Paige" Piper said grabbing the bag off Paige.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, just until dinner"

"I told you I already ate"

"But Paige, Grams has been preparing this all day. You can have a little portion, I Promise"

"But Piper…"

"Go, sit. I'll bring you a drink" Piper said. Paige sighed and sat down.

"Hey Paige!" Phoebe said happily sitting next to her sister

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"I'm fed up"

"Why? Don't you like being home?"

"It's not that, it's just everyone's acting like I'm about to drop dead"

"We care Paige"

"Can't you just care a little less?"

"Nope 'cos you're our baby and we love you!"

"I'm going to have _soo _much fun these next few days" Paige said sarcastically "What's been goin' on round here? Where's Prue?"

"Dunno, haven't seen much of her at all lately. She got some new friends and has been spending all her time with them…"

"Oh, right. Anything else?"

"Nah, pretty boring really. Oh, I almost forgot" Phoebe said before she walked out, "Some flowers for you" Phoebe said pointing to the beautiful lilies and orchids on the table.

"Who from?"

"Read it" Phoebe said smiling before walking out. Paige found a tag on them and read,

To Paige,

Get better soon; hope to see you again sometime soon…

Kyle xx

She read it twice through and smiled; he was seriously cute. Shame she didn't know anything else but his name was Kyle. How did he know her address?

"Guys – I'm going out for a walk" she said grabbing a jacket and heading for the front door.

"Paige, you shouldn't be going out" Piper said hurrying into the front room

"I've got to. I won't be long and I won't _use too much energy. _Promise. I just need to find someone" she said walking out.

She walked around town for a bit, praying she'd by some chance bump into him but after half an hour she still hadn't. She tried to think where a guy like him would hang out. In the end she wandered down to the lake; where she'd first met him. As she approached she saw a guy sitting on a bench looking out to the lake, smoking. She thanked God and walked quietly over to him.

"You like it around here I take it?" she asked. He turned around and smiled

"Hey you, out of hospital then?"

"Looks like huh?" she said sitting down next to him

"You're better?"

"Nothing wrong with me to began with"

"Oh"

"So… you, er, look a little lonely"

"I was"

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

"It's quiet, no-one comes down here"

"You like being alone?"

"No, I like being with you though" he said, she smiled "What are you doing down here"

"Looking for you, I've been walking around for ages"

"Why are you looking for me?"

"To thank you"

"For what?"

"The flowers, how did you know where I live?"

"Looked at your hospital report"

"Sneaky, but very sweet"

"Well that's me" he said shrugging. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I guess I should be going; I shouldn't be out anyway, doctors orders"

"You want a ride?"

"That would be nice"

"Here ya go; home"

"Yay" Paige said sarcastically

"Everything is okay, isn't it?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, of course it is; don't worry about me"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"Yes, it's all fine"

"Okay well I guess I'll see you around"

"Wait, can't I at least have a number?" she said shyly. They exchanged numbers and said goodbye. She began to walk away then turned back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess I'll see you soon" she said, smiling nervously

"I hope so" he said. She walked into the Manor smiling.

"Thank goodness you're home Paige, dinners ready" Grams said. They all sat down at the table, an awkward silence followed.

"Hey Prue" Paige said noticing her oldest sister had joined them. She looked rough. She had huge circles round her eyes and her skin was almost grey. Her hair looked scruffy and she was wearing very little make-up. This was very unusual for Prue.

"Hi" Prue said bluntly

"Prue" Grams said sternly

"What?"

"Be nice"

"I said hi"

"It's the tone of voice you said it in" Grams said through gritted teeth

"Whatever" Prue said angrily. Paige had never seen her sister like this. Both Piper and Phoebe looked a little shocked too.

"Erm, so" Piper said nervously trying to make conversation

"Shut up Piper" Prue said

"I hardly said anything" Piper said; hurt "I was just trying to make conversation"

"Why don't you tell Grams about your _little surprise_" Prue said nastily. Piper looked both confused and shocked. She looked at Phoebe who just shrugged. Grams cleared her throat and said;

"C'mon girls, I know it's been a long week but let's try and get on"

"No! Stop pretending everything is alright okay? It isn't! It's all screwed up and making everyone eat here like we're all one bloody happy family isn't working. It's not like Paige is going to eat anyway" Prue said glaring at her. Paige glared back at her. How could she be so hateful?

"That's it Prudence Louise Halliwell – I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I do not like it. Go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the evening, understand?" Grams shouted. Prue ran upstairs. Phoebe looked shocked and once again Piper looked on the verge of tears.

"Carry on eating girls" Grams said, looking especially hard at Paige.

"Didn't Piper tell you I ate at lunch?"

"She did"

"So, I'm not hungry"

"Don't start this again Paige. You are going to eat your dinner"

"Paige - don't make me get angry with you too. Now eat your damn food or I promise I will ground you, for a very long time" Paige knew it wasn't a good idea to piss Grams off so she ate the food, hating every minute of it; forcing back the tears. She finished the last bit.

"See that wasn't so bad" Grams said cheerfully. Paige ran up to her bedroom. Grams sighed.

Paige could hear Piper, Phoebe and Grams downstairs, and Prue was blaring out music in her room. Taking the opportunity she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the little radio and ran over to the toilet and made herself sick. She felt so fat and disgusting. Tears poured down her face but she knew it was something she had to do. She splashed her face, brushed her teeth and ran back to her room. She hated living like this. There was nothing to live for, well there was Kyle, the only real thing she looked forward too, but was that one person going to make all the pain go away?

There was one way she could end it all…

* * *

**Whoa longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself lol it was over a two pages on word hehe! What did ya think? Did I go on too much lol… x x**


	19. Changes

Prue slammed her door and threw herself onto her bed. She hated them. She hated them all. She hated the world and everyone in it.

_Ooh poor little Paige, let's all fuss about her because she's an idiot who won't eat anything… And Phoebe, god what's up with her? When did she become such a good girl, she used to be such a slut! But I guess the real slut is Piper; pregnant at 17! And they say she's the sensible one… ha!_

Prue walked over to her desk and opened the bottom draw. She dug underneath her school stuff and found the little jewellery box underneath. She took it out and opened it. Inside were several different types of drugs. Prue took out a little packet of white powder and snorted it. She sighed and felt a little bit better. She was taking several different drugs a day to keep herself from cracking up completely. Life was stressing her out so much. Her sisters were constantly pissing her off with their little dramas, and surprise surprise, Grams was always on their side. No-one seemed to care about Prue; about how she felt. School was shit. Her marks had slipped badly and she was constantly in trouble in the classes she actually turned up for. She had hardly any friends and she was still so angry with Roger and that bitch Karen… _They'll be the sorry ones soon… _

Prue took a few more drugs and turned her stereo up loud. She was vaguely aware of Grams knocking on her door, but pretended not to hear it. She really wasn't in the mood. She lay on her bed and daydreamed for a while until someone knocking on her bedroom door bought her back to reality. She ignored it. It continued.

"Prue. Prue! Open the door – it's Piper" Prue rolled her eyes and stumbled over to the door.

"What?" she slurred

"We need to talk" Prue opened the door a little wider, signalling for her to come in. Piper came in and shut the door. "Have you been smoking in here?" Piper asked, Prue laughed.

"God you sound like my mum or something… Are you practicing for your kid?" Prue said nastily.

"What's happened to you Prue?"

"Listen… You... you… slut. Don't act all little miss perfect with me… fuck off… go screw Leo or something"

"It's no wonder Roger dumped you" Piper said. Prue flinched

"You bitch, how dare you fucking say that!" Prue said grabbing a cup of her desk and throwing it, luckily she was so drugged up that it completely missed Piper.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Piper said angrily but she was terrified at the same time. She'd never seen Prue like this before. Piper looked around Prue's room, and then she spotted something odd. She walked over to the empty packets of pills and box on the floor.

"What's this Prue?"

"Asprin" Prue slurred

"Liar"

"Fuck off"

"Are these drugs?"

"I don't have to answer your questions bitch. Now get out"

"Tell me Prue – are these drugs?"

"I said fuck off… And if you tell Grams _anything _I'll just tell her your little _baby _secret. Understand?" Prue said narrowing her eyes at Piper. Piper burst into tears and ran out. Prue laughed, grabbed a jacket, opened the window and climbed down the trellis.

* * *

Piper ran into her room and slammed the door behind her before letting all her tears out. Everything gone so wrong? What had happened to their family? It was like she didn't even know her sisters anymore. Prue had gone from slightly pretentious but still a good person to drug taking bitch with no consideration for anyone's feelings. Paige had become a shell of who she used to be. She used to be happy, lively and now she was constantly depressed and spent most of her time alone. Then there was the obvious fact that she was anorexic, and the worse thing was she wouldn't talk to anyone. Phoebe was the only one who seemed to have kept her feet on the ground, she'd even managed to turn her life around a bit, she'd stop hanging around with her crazy friends and boyfriends. Piper cried as she thought about what had happened to herself. Maybe Prue was right, maybe she was a slut. What was she saying, of course she was. And what child deserved her as a mother; _it would be better of without me… I'm just gonna screw it up for the kid… _she thought as tears fell silently down her face. Maybe that's what she had to do, maybe it was only fair to get rid of her baby; but could she really go through with an abortion? No… adoption. She'd have to give it up for adoption.

She cried harder at this thought. The baby was hardly alive and she was already thinking of ways she could get rid of it.

Piper picked up her phone. She had to call Leo she had to figure out what they were going to do… She was so confused…

* * *

Phoebe sat where she was. She was shocked. This wasn't the family she knew. _How has it come to this…? _She thought sadly to herself. Her heart ached for her sisters Piper and Paige. Piper was such a lovely, sweet, caring person and Phoebe knew she was going to make a great mother, but Piper couldn't see it that way. And the way Prue was being towards her made Piper so upset, Piper wasn't strong like her; Phoebe just hoped she could get past it, she had to – for her baby.

What about her baby sister? Paige had always been the lively, jokey one. There was never a time when she didn't have a smile on her face but now it was a rare occasion if she did. She looked so small. She bought tiny clothes, clothes that would fit a ten year old, yet they hung off her. She was nothing, nothing but bone. Phoebe had no idea how it had all changed.

She finally got up from the table and went to find Grams who was sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands.

"Grams?" she jumped a little

"Oh, Phoebe dear is everything okay?"

"That's what I was going to ask you" Phoebe said quietly. She felt like a child again, she was almost scared; there was so much she couldn't understand.

"It's just a phase, I'm sure" Grams said, trying to sound reassuring. "At least you're being a good girl darling" Grams said, a bit happier. Phoebe plastered a smile on her face and nodded automatically. Grams didn't notice the real pain in Phoebe's eyes.

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yeah, I guess… I'm just worried about them you know"

"So am I darling, so am I. I'm going to watch a film now darling; do you want to join me? "

"Erm… I've got homework" Phoebe said, lying. It's not that she didn't love Grams, it's just she didn't want to spend too much time with her, she didn't want to be asked questions, she didn't want anyone finding out. It still haunted her...

* * *

Paige took the opportunity to run out the front door. Grams and Phoebe were talking in the kitchen; Piper and Prue were in their rooms.

She shut the door quietly behind her and shivered in the night air. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing. She just knew that she hated being at home. Everyone was always questioning her, always having a go at her, they all acted like she was such a nuisance, but they wouldn't have to worry soon. She'd be out of their lives forever. It was only just past eight o clock but it was quite dark, the darkness was quite comforting, she could pretend no-one else was their, no-one was looking at her. She walked slowly around town, thinking of all the different ways she could get it over with. She walked past the park and saw a group of people sitting by the benches.

_Wait is one of them… Prue? _Paige stared a little longer. Sure enough, it was her eldest sister. She had a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. Paige walked nervously in her direction. She didn't know what she was doing or going to say. Prue spotted her and staggered her way.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Prue hissed at her

"Could ask you the same thing sis"

"Shut up, what is it with all you acting like you care"

"We do care Prue"

"Shut up, all you care about is yourselves"

"We care about how you're screwing your life up. Since when do you smoke and drink this shit?"

"Paige don't you have something better to do… Go throw up your dinner, no I guess you already did that… Go be depressed or something. Anything away from me… Just stay out of my life okay?" Prue said, her voice raised. Paige could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. She didn't know why. Maybe because Prue had just proved her right. No-one cared or wanted her around.

"Fine then, drink yourself to death. See what I care" Paige said, her voice shaky. Prue just laughed and walked off. Paige turned and walked out of the park. She hated her life and now she was sure she was going to do it…

* * *

**These are all kinda crappy chapters so I put them in a big 1! I don't expect good reviews from this 1 lol cos its rubbish! I'll make it better next chapter I promise, I'll be continuing with Paige's story cos it's the best out of all of them… though I'm kinda getting writers block lol so any suggestions are appreciated! xx**


	20. The End?

Paige walked out of the park, tears streaming down her cheeks. How could her sister be so mean to her? She knew that Prue was a bit of a bitch but she'd suddenly turned into someone that Paige didn't know and didn't want to know.

She didn't know how she'd got there but she'd ended up by the lake, where she'd met Kyle not so long ago. She sat on the grass and looked around. There were so many ways to do it. She looked up at the bridge over the lake. The lake apparently had pretty strong currents, there was a story a little while a go in the paper saying someone had been playing in it and had got swept away and died. It had to be pretty strong. She knew there were quicker and easier ways but she didn't care.

Paige wondered up onto the bridge. There weren't many cars driving around this time of night so hopefully no-one would see her and try to stop her. She lent against the bridge and thought for a while. Although she was pretty certain there was something nagging in the back of her mind.

_What am I doing? _She asked herself. Was this really going to make things better for everyone. Something told her yes while part of her said no.

_Think about how upset they are going to be… _Yeah, but it had to be better than all the trouble and nuisance she was causing right? Prue had told her to stay out of her life, Phoebe didn't really care anyway and Grams had such a hard time looking after them Paige was pretty sure she'd be pretty happy to lose one of them.

She sighed and rested her head in her hands. She mentally weighed out the good and the bad for a good ten minutes. Finally she came to a decision. She held onto the railing of the bridge and was about to pull herself up onto it when someone said,

"Going for a late night swim?" she looked round and saw Kyle, the one person that was worth living for. Why did he have to turn up now? This was going to make things so hard!

"Maybe" she said smiling slightly, he looked hard at her

"What are you doing?" he said, he wasn't joking this time. Se didn't answer him. "Paige?"

"Just leave me alone" she said tiredly

"No"

"Please?"

"No, I'm not just gonna sit back and let you kill yourself"

"Well you haven't got the choice"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just stop with all the questions, please"

"No" he figured the more he made her talk to him, the more it put her off, and hopefully she wouldn't do anything stupid. "Talk to me"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about you"

"You hardly know me"

"So?"

"You don't care about me"

"I do"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do. You can't tell me that I don't" he said taking a step closer to her. _Fine, if you're not gonna go away, I'll just do it with you here… _She thought to herself. She didn't want to have to do this but he wasn't leaving her much choice. She pulled herself up so she was sitting on the railing and she swung her legs over so she was facing the lake, ready to jump.

"Please don't do this" he said quietly. She didn't look around, but she could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. He took another step towards her. "You don't really wanna do this"

"I do, and I'm gonna" she said, she was shaking. Before she knew what happened he had grabbed her and pulled her back over. "What are you doing?" she shouted, trying to push him away.

"I told you I'm not gonna let you do this"

"It's not your choice, just leave me alone!" she screamed at him. He was totally unfazed by her reaction and just kept holding her arms tightly. She kept trying to push him away but got no where.

Eventually she stopped trying and broke down in tears. Kyle pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair while she cried on his shoulder.

"You don't understand" she said through the tears.

"It's never as bad as it seems"

"It is…" she said, crying harder. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and asked, "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Come here and stop me?"

"I told you, I care" he said sincerely. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. Part of her told her that things weren't so bad… "C'mon let's get out of here" he whispered gently.

"I don't wanna go home"

"You don't have to" he said taking her hand.

He took her to a small apartment about 20 minutes away.

"It's not great" he said clearing some stuff away as the walked in

"Do you live on your own?"

"No, well kinda. It's my uncle's place but he travels around the world quite a lot so he's hardly ever here, so it's usually all mine. Sit down, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm just kinda tired really" he showed her to his room and told her she could sleep there. He was about to walk out when she said,

"Don't go"

He lay down next to her and held her hand. She smiled slightly

"It's nice to see you smile again" this made her smile more. They both laughed and then he kissed her.

"I don't know what I would of done without you" she said, cuddling up to him

"Let's not think about it, just go to sleep" he said gently, kissing her on the forehead and putting his arm round her.

She smiled to herself and thought of what a big mistake she would have made tonight if it wasn't for him…

* * *

**I know, sorry for the long wait but I had exams ( sooo crap! Neways this chapter is a lil mushy lol but it has Kyle in it yay! Lol hopefully I'll be able to do a next chapter soon and put it up next week maybe but I have some more exams so don't hole me to that P go on REVIEW! ) till next time peepz… xxxxx**


	21. Giving Up?

Leo wasn't answering. That wasn't like him. She tried several times; she was desperate to talk to him. Where could he be? _I bet he's out with someone else; I bet he doesn't really want to be with me or have to look after a child at only 18…_

She decided to ring him at home.

"Hello Wyatt household, Fran speaking"

"Hey it's Piper, is Leo around?"

"Hello darling, no he's out with his grandparents, they came back from France a few hours ago."

"Oh right, bye" Piper said quickly hanging up. She thought to herself; this baby was only going to make things harder. They'd have to get money for food, clothes and probably a house because Grams would probably want nothing to do with her when she found out…

Piper thought of all the various options and situations but she kept on coming up with the same thing, as much as she was against it she saw no other way that she could make this work… She decided to sleep on it then decide what to do in the morning…

Piper had had a restless night, she'd stayed awake most of the night, thinking. When she woke up she felt tired and confused; she still didn't know whether what she was going to do was the right thing.

She went downstairs and found Grams reading the paper in the front room. She mumbled good morning then stumbled into the kitchen where Prue and Phoebe were sitting in silence. No-one knew how to get on with Prue anymore.

"Morning" she said to her sisters. Phoebe smiled and Prue didn't even look up. Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe who did the same. "Where's Paige?" Piper said looking around, Paige was usually up first.

"Apparently she stayed at a friend's"

"Oh right"

"Bullshit she did" Prue said

"Why'd you say that" Phoebe asked confused

"Because I saw her last night and she was alone"

"Where did you see her?" Piper asked

"Park"

"Why were you there?" Phoebe asked confused

"Because I was with friends"

"Taking drugs" Piper added snidely

"Shut up, at least I wasn't out getting myself pregnant"

"Prue what's going on with you? Why do you have to be so mean all the time? Don't you think Piper's got enough to worry about?" Phoebe said angrily

"Whatever" Prue said, continuing to read the paper

"Phoebe don't bother, she's taken so many drugs she doesn't have any feelings anymore"

They all sat in silence for a minute or two before Phoebe said,

"If you saw Paige out late, on her own might I add, then why didn't you bring her home? She's too young to be out, especially by the park, bad stuff happens there"

"She was pissing me off"

"So? She is your sister Prue or have the drugs damaged your brain so much that you've forgotten?" Phoebe said keeping her voice quiet but she was still angry. She didn't want Paige to have to go through what she went through.

"I wish you weren't my sisters. You're all so fucking nosey and won't just leave me alone"

"We're _sisters. _We want to help you. We love you. You could have talked to _us. _You could have relied on us instead of turning to drugs and alcohol. We're all having a hard time but you don't see us drinking ourselves to death? Why couldn't you just talk to us?" Piper said sadly

"Maybe I'm fed up of talking"

"Fine, but don't forget I offered" she said as Prue walked out the door.

"So… How are you today Pipes?" Phoebe asked smiling slightly

"I'm fine… I think"

"No morning sickness yet huh?"

"No not yet luckily…"

"When do you'll tell Grams?"

"I dunno Phoebes… Not yet though. Erm, I'm going out so I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye, have fun"

Piper grabbed her coat, shouted goodbye to Grams and walked out into the fresh morning air. Sadly she knew what she had to do.

She reached the hospital and went up to the reception.

"Can you tell me where the abortion clinic is?" she asked quietly, making sure no-one else around her could hear.

"Certainly dear, down the main corridor and then follow the signs to maternity then just before you reach the maternity ward there's a sign telling you where it is." She said. Piper thanked her and walked nervously down the corridor.

She then went to another reception desk.

"I'd like an abortion" she said nervously

"Okay dear, the doctor should be finished soon, then you can go in and have a chat with him before the process. If you just wait in the waiting room through that door then he'll come in for you in a minute. What's the name?"

"Piper" she said quietly. The receptionist nodded and continued to work. Piper went into the waiting room which was shared with the maternity ward waiting room. There weren't many people waiting except a youngish woman with a toddler who was holding a 'congratulations on the birth of your baby girl' balloon. She sat down. The toddler crawled over and sat just in front of her. He had white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was very cute. Piper smiled at him. He held out the balloon to her and said,

"Bawoon!" then he smiled happily. Piper laughed and said

"That's a pretty balloon you've got!" he nodded and giggled.

"Sorry" the woman said "He's just learning to talk and tends to talk to anyone"

"That's ok!" Piper said "Who's the balloon for?" she asked the toddle

"Mommy!" he said

"My sister's just had a baby yesterday"

"Ah, how sweet"

"Yeah, I'm expecting one myself"

"Oh congratulations!" she seemed so excited about having a baby. She didn't look much older than herself. Piper looked at the toddler on the floor. He was so sweet. Babies are meant to be something you love for the rest of your life and she was just going to get rid of it and act like it never existed…

"Piper?" the doctor said standing in the doorway "Would you like to come with me?"

"I… I'm sorry doctor… It was a mistake coming here… I can't do this…" she said running out. She ran all the way out of the hospital and stopped when she got outside. She smiled for the first time in days; she was going to keep her baby and give it the life it deserves. She started walking quickly to Leo's house; they had a lot of people to tell…

**Hope that was okay! Haven't done a bit about Piper for a while so I thought I'd give you a something interesting! Yeah so yay Piper's keeping the baby!**

**Oh n thanks Bloomin Daisy for the idea xxx**


	22. Monday Morning

Grams woke up on Monday morning and went to wake her granddaughters for school. First she went to Prue's room, she knocked and said

"Prudence, time to wake up. Prue?" she knocked louder but there was still no reply so she just opened the door. She was surprised to find that Prue wasn't there. The room was exactly how it had been yesterday. Her bed was still made and the clean washing Grams had put on the bed was still there. Grams was confused. If Prue had stayed at friends she should have told her after all Grams didn't usually allow the girls to stay with friends on school nights. She sighed angrily then went to wake up her next granddaughter.

"Piper darling, time to get up" again there was no reply. She opened the door to find no Piper. She scowled. Where was Piper? Where was Prue? What was going on? Piper occasionally stayed late at Lei's but she never stayed over, Grams didn't really approve of it; as nice as Leo was. She wasn't that annoyed at Piper though, she knew her granddaughter loved Leo a lot and his parents were quite respectable though they'd have to have a chat about staying the night, even if Piper was legal Grams didn't want to think of one of her baby's like that.

Next she went to wake up Phoebe but she was pretty sure she was going to find Phoebe wasn't there either and sure enough she wasn't. Grams rolled her eyes, she was slightly worried; she had no idea where Prue or Phoebe were. Finally she went to wake up Paige, but sure enough Paige wasn't there either. That was quite worrying too. Paige had apparently stayed at a friends the night before and she hadn't come home at all yesterday and now she'd stayed the night again. Grams hoped she wasn't just making up stories; she knew Paige was having a hard time but she would prefer her to let Grams and her sisters help her rather than run away.

Grams made her way downstairs. She could hear chatting from the kitchen. Relief washed over her, at least someone was here. She made her way into the kitchen and found Phoebe eating her breakfast but she wasn't alone, there was a boy not much older than her sitting at the table with her.

"Hey Grams" Phoebe said through a mouth full of pancakes

"Phoebe don't talk with your mouth full." She swallowed and said

"Sorry, oh Grams this is Cole. He's a friend. He's giving me a lift to school so I said he could come in for some breakfast, that's okay isn't it?"

"Of course it is"

"Thanks Ms Halliwell"

"You're welcome" she said, slightly shocked by a young man with manners in this day "Erm, Phoebe, do you know where any of your sisters are?"

"Erm well I guess Paige is still at Lisa's. Piper's probably at Leo's and I dunno where Prue is"

"Oh right… We'll I'm off to work. When you see your sisters at school tell them I want them all to be here tonight because we're going to have a very serious chat."

"Okay, bye Grams"

Grams walked into the hallway to get her coat just as the door opened and Paige came with a boy who looked a good bit older than her, who had his arm round her waist. She was chatting happily to her; she hadn't even notice Grams until she said,

"Good morning Paige Leanne Halliwell" Grams said loudly, she jumped

"Er, hey Grams"

"And where have you been"

"Erm, Lucy's" she said avoiding eye contact, Grams just raised her eyebrows and nodded

"Well I'm going to be late for work, but no going out tonight; we all need to sit down and have a serious chat okay?"

"Okay" Paige said trying not to laugh. Grams walked out the door and Paige and Kyle burst out laughing.

"Lucy's huh?" Kyle said smiling

"She's a bit old fashioned, if she had her way we'd all be nuns" Paige said taking Kyle's hand and about to take him upstairs, "c'mon I just need to get changed and get some stuff for school" she said pulling a face. Just then Phoebe walked out with Cole.

"Hey sis, long time no see"

"Hey Phoebes, I know – but we'll get to see each other tonight eh, for a 'serious chat'" she said laughing

"Someone's happy" Phoebe said smiling; finally things were looking up for her sister.

"Yeah why shouldn't I be? Anyways see you later"

"Yeah, _at school, _remember – that place you go to learn stuff"

"Yeah yeah, I remember, I just need to get some stuff, I can't keep wearing the same clothes after all" she said

"Oh yeah, so how was _Lucy's house?_" Phoebe said smirking, knowing her sister hadn't really stayed at Lucy's, but this boys house.

"It was fun" she said "Like I said see ya later" and the hurried off upstairs. Phoebe laughed.

"C'mon let's go" Cole said, opening the door for Phoebe. They were good friends but nothing had happened since the night Phoebe had freaked out. She quite liked just being friends for now…

* * *

Prue had had a rough night sleeping on the park bench. Not the classiest of places. She was wearing the same clothes she'd been wearing the whole of the weekend. She stank off alcohol and cigarettes, her hair was a mess; she was a mess. She stumbled along to school and narrowly avoided being run over by someone pulling into the car park.

"Mind the tramp Karen" one of Karen Attkins friends shouted loud enough for Prue to hear. The car, full of giggly little prep girls burst out laughing. Karen parked the car and got out and 'accidentally' walked into Prue.

"Oops sorry there Prue… didn't see you" she said with a false laugh. Prue smiled a fake smile before drawing her fist back and punching her hard in the face. Karen screamed and grabbed her face.

"You're a bitch… You're just a less hot version of me, you were always so jealous of me, you hated me from the beginning just because I was cuter than you, I got chosen for the captain of the cheerleading team and I got the better boyfriend, do you know why? Because I'm better than you, and I'm prettier than you" Prue shouted

"Well I don't have to worry about that anymore" Karen shouted "Look at you, you're filthy, you're a tramp Prue and no-one likes you and no-one will ever want to be with you, so get over it. Roger loves me, yeah me, not you – you skanky bitch." Prue trembled with anger before rushing at Karen. Several students around them screamed. Prue was now on top of Karen, ready to beat the crap out her but then someone pulled Prue off her.

"Get off me" she shouted, then she turned to see who it was. It was Andy Trudeau. "Andy? What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake"

"But… but… didn't you hear the things she said… she deserved it!"

"I'm not saying she didn't, and I know things have been hard for you recently, we may not be together anymore Prue but I still care. I've been watching you these past few weeks and this isn't the Prue I know. The Prue I know would never sink to her level…" Prue didn't know what to say. She and Andy used to be inseparable. They were going out from about the age of 13 until about 16. They didn't want to break up but Andy had moved to Canada. He'd come back last year but they couldn't be together because Prue had pretended she'd moved on, even though she still liked him, even loved him.

"C'mon, come with me" he said, she was about to go when someone put a hand on her shoulder and said

"You're not going anywhere…"

* * *

**Hey this is all one big jumble lol but I can't really be bothered to keep doing separate stories! Anyway next chapter will be what happens to Prue and then the family dinner… Should be fun so keep checking for an update, I'm quite into this at the moment so I shouldn't take too long to update! Anyways as usual please review and tell me what you like and didn't like; suggestions and improvements are always welcome!**

**Luvya x x x**


	23. A little help from my friends

Prue turned round and was face to face with her principal. She rolled her eyes.

"Come with me" he said. Prue followed closely behind him. Another teacher had rushed to help Karen up; typically she was making a big deal out of nothing. Prue was quite small and skinny; she hadn't caused much damage at all. There was no blood and no bruises yet but Karen was clutching her face and crying. Prue gave Andy one last glance before entering the school building. The finally reached the office and Principal Andrews opened the door for her. She sat down opposite him.

"What was that Prue?"

"That was me having a fight with Karen Attkins, sir"

"Prudence you should know fighting is not permitted in school"

"We weren't technically in school; we were in the car park"

"Don't try and be smart Prue. I'm aware you had er a few, _problems _recently but physical violence isn't the answer"

"Why are you having a go at me, she started it"

"So you thought you'd continue it?"

"Well I wasn't going to let her get away with acting like that; I already let her get away with stealing my boyfriend"

"How did I know that would come into it?"

"I don't know sir, how did you?" she said angrily. It was unfair that she was getting told off when Karen had started it.

"Prudence Halliwell, you used to be an exemplary student; what happened?"

"Things change"

"I can see that. Prue you should really know not to stoop down to someone's level even if they upset you"

"I was just showing her not to mess with me"

"Well that's not good enough Prue. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for a week."

"What? That's so unfair. I bet you won't even punish her"

"That's none of your business. Your suspension starts tomorrow and you can come back next Tuesday. Your Grandmother will receive a letter home"

"Oh great…" Prue muttered

"I hope you can take a good long look at how you've been behaving and when you come back I expect to see a different Prue. You may go home now." He said. Prue stormed out angrily and slammed the door. She was so angry she walked straight into Andy.

"Hey, I was waiting for you"

"Oh sorry Andy I didn't see you!"

"How things go?"

"I've been suspended, suspended! For fuck's sake! All because of that stupid preppy bitch Karen. I hate her. She's ruined everything"

"Whoa, calm down. Maybe a break is just what you need. Do you want a ride?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon" he said sweetly.

* * *

Paige had gotten a lift to school from Kyle. He had dropped out of school at 16 and now he worked at his uncle's garage. He mostly lived with his uncle because he didn't get on with his mum's boyfriend. 

Paige jumped off his motorbike and went to say goodbye,

"Why thank you Mr. Brody"

"You're welcome, now come here and give me a kiss before your lesson starts" he said pulling her closer. They kissed for a while. When they stopped Kyle whispered

"Why is everyone staring?"

"Because you're cute…" she said kissing him again

"Get lost, go on" he said playfully "Go learn something, and have fun!"

"Okay _mum" _she said laughing. He kissed her again

"I'll meet you later and I'll walk you home for your family meeting!" he said revving his motorbike and driving off. She smiled to herself. As she walked up to school she noticed loads of girls staring at her in awe. Her friend Ellie literally ran up to her.

"Oh. My. God. Is that your boyfriend?"

"The guy on the bike? Yeah, why?"

"He is so hot"

"I know" she said proudly

"You should have seen Brooke Ashton's face – it was classic!" Brooke was a particularly stuck up girl who didn't really like Paige. Paige just laughed and walked off to her first lesson.

* * *

Phoebe hadn't wanted to come back to school but Cole had offered her a lift and if she'd said no he would have asked why and she would have had to of told him about Alec so she'd reluctantly gone along. 

Her first lesson had sucked. Maths. She hated maths. She didn't understand anything and the teacher didn't particularly like her. She walked into her homeroom and instantly saw the noticed pinned onto the board.

'Summer Dance – Friday 22nd July' she always loved the summer dance, she hoped Cole would ask her to it.

She made her way into the cafeteria and found saw him sitting at a table with a few friends. She began to walk over when she saw Chelsea Gregory walk over to him. She stood there flirting and touching him. Then Phoebe heard her say,

"So Cole, do you wanna take me to the summer dance?" Cole thought for a minute then nodded,

"Sure"

"Okay well we'll chat later yeah babe?" she said walking off. Phoebe sat down at the table, trying not to look upset.

"So Phoebes who you going to the dance with?" Jason asked her, she could see Cole looking at her but she avoided his stare.

"I'm not going. It's crap" she said bluntly. Jason shrugged,

"We could spike the punch" he suggested, smiling at his own suggestion

"What are we five?" Phoebe said angrily, Jason looked confused

"Sorry I just thought we could have some fun" Phoebe nodded, not really with it. Phoebe could still feel Cole's stare. She pretended not to notice and looked around the cafeteria, suddenly something, or someone caught her eye. Alec. Why was he suddenly popping up everywhere; making her life hell? Luckily he hadn't noticed her. Cole noticed she had gone very pale and looked frightened.

"Everything okay?" he asked her. She stood up,

"I've er, got to go… I left something at home" she said running off through the other doors. Cole and Jason just exchanged confused glances, though deep down Cole was slightly worried.

* * *

School finally finished and Paige made her way out of school. Sure enough, Kyle was there. As she walked out she could hear people whispering. 

"He's so cute!"

"Paige is going out with _him? _Whoa!"

She smiled and walked straight up to him and kissed him.

"Hey gorgeous" he said "Let's get outta here" he said taking her hand.

They walked down the high street. Kyle stopped to get some chips (or fries, I'm English!). They sat down and he ate for a minute. He offered her one from the packet. She took a deep breath, they did look good.

"What the hell, one can't hurt can it?" she said nervously before eating a little one. He smiled at her.

"Neither can two" he said feeding her one himself. She laughed and kissed him across the table.

"Thank you" she said

"For what?"

"Helping me"

"Hey if you're happy, I'm happy" he said "Now I better get you home before your Grams gets home huh? C'mon"

* * *

Piper and Leo walked home from school. They were now outside the Manor. 

"I can come with you if you want"

"No, no Leo; it will be fine I promise… Well maybe not at first but this isn't her choice. It's ours and we're keeping it."

"We sure are…" he said kissing her on the forehead. "Now you two look after yourselves and call me later okay? I love you" he said

"Love you too" she said before walking into the Manor…

* * *

Prue and Phoebe were already home. Piper had just come in. Now all they were waiting for was Paige. Grams had come home at 4. Prue hadn't told Grams about her suspension yet. She was going to tell her when they had their 'chat'. 

Paige got home by 4.50. She said goodbye to Kyle and walked into the front room to find all her sisters watching T.V. a very rare sight nowadays.

"Hey guys"

"Where've you been young lady?" said Grams, coming out the kitchen

"Grams, you're home"

"Yes I was home by four. Why weren't you? School finishes at 3.15. That goes for you too Piper"

"I had to catch up on some work because I was ill the other week" Piper said lying skilfully. Grams just nodded.

"Paige?"

"I walked the long way"

"Why?"

"Because I was walking with some friends. We went to get some chips" Paige said shrugging like it was nothing. Grams looked slightly shocked but nodded. Paige knew this would please Grams.

"Which friends Paige?"

"Erm…"

"The boy you were with earlier?" she asked, Piper and Prue suddenly looked very interested.

"Maybe"

"We'll talk about this at dinner." Grams said heading back into the kitchen. Piper said,

"Ooh who's the boy?"

"A friend"

"Friend? Don't lie missy Paige!"

"He looked like more than a friend to me" Phoebe said, Paige stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay maybe we're a bit more than friends… Well I hope we are…"

"Oooh" Piper said. The sound of a text message was heard. All the girls dived for their phones.

"Me" Prue said happily.

"Who from" Paige asked wearily, not wanting Prue to shout at her like she usually did.

"Andy"

"Andy?" all three of them questioned

"Yeah, Andy, you know, Trudeau."

"So when did that happen… again?" Piper asked

"Nothings happening. He's just a friend" Prue said blushing

"So you don't like him at all?" Phoebe questioned

"Hmm…" Prue said thoughtfully

"Did you see the summer dance is coming up?"

"Enough about summer dance's – dinner's ready. All into the dining room" Grams said. They all did as they were told and all prepared themselves for what was about to come…

* * *

**Next 1 will obviously be the dinner yay should be fun hehe! this chappie was a bit boring and a bit jumbled here and there but Prue's a little less bitchy yay! and paige is finally happy wuhoooo! ok im rambling so lol anyway next chapter will be much better i hope but until next time - REVIEW! luvya x x x**


	24. Conversations and confessions

**Thank u to all my lovely, faithful reviewers lol! LUVYA xxx**

**Grams won't be telling them yet lillynilly but just read on because there will be a mention of magic in this chap! **

* * *

Grams sat at the head of the table and the girls came in and sat themselves down, all avoiding looking at Grams. They all looked around nervously until Grams said,

"You don't have to wait for orders; you can eat your dinner" they all started eating happily except Paige who picked up her fork nervously and looked at the huge plate of food. She could tell they were all watching her. She thought to herself, _yuck this must have so many calories… _but then she stopped herself she always put herself off but really it wasn't that bad, it was only chicken and rice which wasn't that bad and it used to be one of her favourite meals. _It can't really hurt can it? _She told herself positively before taking a mouthful. She looked up and all her sisters suddenly looked away, pretending they weren't watching. She smiled to herself.

"You like it Paige?" Grams asked. Paige nodded which made Grams smile for the first time in weeks. "I'm glad to hear it, though it won't stop you being in trouble… Which brings me onto what I wanted to talk to you all about" they all exchanged nervous glances.

"Where were you last night Prue?"

"I stayed at a friends"

"Which friend"

"Mackenzie"

"Who's that?"

"One of my friends"

"I didn't know you had a friend by that name Prue"

"Well I have. I've got quite a few new friends Grams."

"Oh really? How come?"

"Well after Roger cheated on me I didn't really feel like hanging around with him much" Prue said bluntly. Phoebe nearly choked on her rice.

"Roger did what?"

"Yep, cheated on me with none other than me 'best buddy' Karen Attkins" she said raising her eyebrows.

"What a prick" Paige said, Grams frowned at her "Oh sorry…" she said and continued to eat.

"Well I'm sorry Prue, I didn't know, you should have told me" Grams said "But it doesn't give you an excuse to stay out and not tell anyone – understand?" Prue just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Who's next…? Piper?"

"I was at Leo's"

"Could've guessed" Phoebe muttered. Piper elbowed her playfully.

"I know you are Leo have been going out, as you kids would say, for a long time but you still have to tell me where you are. Anything could've happened to you and I wouldn't have had a clue."

"Sorry Grams"

"That's okay. Now lastly, my dear Paige where have you been for the past two nights?"

"Erm… Lucy's" she said, looking intently at her dinner.

"Lucy? Don't think I've met her before have I?"

"Well no…"

"It's quite funny how this 'friend' Lucy has suddenly popped up and you're now very good friends…"

"We've been friends for a while" Paige said quietly

"Paige?" Grams said sternly

"Okay, okay but you're not going to like it" she said. All eyes were now on her and no one was touching their dinner. "I was at Kyle's"

"That's funny that sounds awfully like a boy's name"

"Well it's not really funny, 'cause ya see, he is a guy" she said cockily but quietly

"You stayed at a guys?" Phoebe said excitedly, then Grams silenced her.

"Are you telling me you stayed at boy's house without my permission?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"Who exactly is this boy?"

"Just some guy a met a few weeks ago…" she said awkwardly

"A few weeks ago?" Grams repeated half angrily and half shocked "And you've been staying at his house? For goodness sake Paige you're only 15!"

"Oh my God no!" Paige said realising Grams had gotten the wrong end of the stick. "I didn't do anything with him!"

"And you expect me to believe that? How old is he?"

"Yes I do expect you to believe it because it's the truth. He's seventeen…"

"Seventeen?" Grams said in disbelief

"It's only a year and nine months difference Grams"

"I don't care! It's bad enough that I thought you'd stayed at a girl's house without permission but a _boy _who's _seventeen_"

"Grams stop being so old fashioned! You let Piper stay at Leo's"

"I'm just looking out for you. I didn't let Piper stay at Leo's but anyway that's different. Leo's very respectable and they've been together a long time. This Kyle boy could have done anything to you!"

"Well if you gave him a chance you'd realise he isn't like that. He's a really nice, sweet, caring guy. He's just been looking after me, helping me with stuff that's all"

"What kinda stuff has he been helping with then Paigey?" Phoebe said sniggering

"Shut up Phoebes, you're not making this any easier…"

"Is this the boy you were with this morning?" Grams asked

"Er, well, yeah…" she said nervously. Grams didn't say anything. "Look I know you're angry but you've got to believe me. He's really not like that. He's helped me with loads of stuff; he even got me eating again for God's sake" she said desperately trying to make Grams see.

"That can't be a bad thing" Prue said fairly

"It's not. I could've done something really stupid if he hadn't been there" she said truthfully, remembering the night at the bridge. Grams sighed.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about this. I don't want you staying there again" Paige went to protest but Grams put her hand out. "I'm not saying you can't see him; I could say that; but I'm trying to be reasonable. You betrayed my trust Paige but from what you say this boy doesn't sound too bad so I'm continuing to let you see him but no and I repeat _no _staying at his house okay?" Paige just nodded and rolled her eyes. _It could've been worse… _

"Oh one more condition" Grams added "I get to meet him"

"You met him this morning"

"Hardly. Either I meet him properly or you don't see him at all. Okay?"

"Whatever" Paige moaned.

"Right well I'm glad we had that talk. Remember girls, no staying out without permission especially at boy's houses, Paige! Right now anything else anyone wants to share?"

"Well if we're sharing I guess there's something I should tell you" Piper said sadly and quietly. "Grams… I… I'm… pregnant" Grams dropped her fork which clashed loudly against the china. Everyone else fell silent. Prue and Phoebe already knew but were still shocked and Paige just sat there stunned.

"Wow! I'm going to be an auntie" Paige said happily

"Paige be quiet" Grams said seriously. Paige shut up and frowned.

"Piper Louise Halliwell did you just tell me you're pregnant?" Piper just nodded, tears in her eyes. "But Piper you're only 17…"

"I know… I didn't mean to but we just didn't think… I'm so sorry" she said bursting into tears "You must hate me… I'll go and pack my things now" she said standing up

"Piper. Piper! Don't be silly dear, I don't hate you" Grams said managing to smile a little. "I must say I'm a little shocked and a bit disappointed but this is your choice and I have to respect that. I take it its Leo's?"

"Yeah, of course it is" Piper said a little offended

"Does he know?"

"Yeah… He seemed happy"

"Well good. I expect he'll make a good father."

"I guess I should also tell you we're engaged"

"Well at least he's responsible" Grams said sighing "I think you me and Leo need to have a chat Piper. We need to sort some things out." Piper nodded, and carried on eating. Everyone seemed more relaxed now.

"Well girls I'm off to Aunt Gail's"

"Er Grams… I have something to say" Prue said quietly

"Go on them"

"I… er… Well I kinda got suspended…"

"What do you mean you er, kinda got suspended"

"I did… I hit Karen Attkins… But she started it" she said defensively

"Prudence Halliwell what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry okay?" this shocked Grams slightly, Prue sounded sincere. Grams sighed.

"Okay, but we'll talk about this in the morning; I really have to go now. Prue you're grounded for now" she said, Prue went to protest but Grams shook her head "Prue, you got suspended from school, you don't just think you're going to get off lightly do you?" Prue shook her head and carried on eating. "The rest of you are to stay in tonight; no going out with boyfriends and what not's, understood?" they all mumbled a yes. Grams said goodbye and left.

The girls sat in silence for a minute until Phoebe said,

"So, Summer dance, who are you guys going with?"

"I'm not" Piper said sadly

"Huh why not?" Paige asked confused, she knew Piper wasn't most popular of girls but her and Leo usually went every year.

"Because I'll probably be too fat to fit into any nice dresses and everyone's just going to make fun of me and call me horrible names" she said sniffing and holding back the tears. Prue put her arm round her little sister,

"Oh don't cry Pipes, since when have any of us cared what other people thought? You can still look amazing! And you won't be fat – you'll be pregnant! You're gonna have a beautiful little baby and it's going to be the best thing in your life, so who cares what everyone thinks huh?" she said kindly

"You think?"

"I know, and I think you're going to make the best mum ever" Prue said

"Me too"

"Me three" Paige added smiling. Piper smiled at them all. She liked that they were all acting like sisters again.

"Oh and what about you little missy…" Phoebe said raising her eyebrows

"What do you mean?" Paige said innocently

"Staying round a guys huh?"

"It's not like you think"

"Tell what it is then" Phoebe said trying to get the latest gossip

"I just needed a place to stay and he offered"

"Hmm… I wonder why eh Paige" Phoebe said playfully nudging her and as she did she was sucked into a vision, like she was watching something on the TV in black and white…

* * *

**Hope you liked it… What do you think of bringing magic into it? I wasn't very sure but it just seemed like a cool time for something interesting to happen lol but if I get a negative response I'll re-write this chapter lol so tell me what ya think! Xxx **


	25. First Visions

**The first demon won't be just yet because I have other plans but hopefully it will still be exciting! **

* * *

Phoebe was pulled into a vision… It was a vision of a road and Prue walking across the road when a car full of teenage girls came screeching round the corner but instead of hitting Prue, Paige ran into the road and pushed her sister out the way only to be hit herself, she saw Kyle run out to her but shook his head as he felt for a pulse, before breaking down into tears. Phoebe watched in horror at the scene in front of her. As soon as it had all started it stopped and Phoebe could clearly see her sisters though she felt a little dizzy. She sat there with her hand over her mouth. She didn't know what it was but it had seemed so real…

"Phoebe… Are you okay?" Prue asked confused

"No" Phoebe said shakily. All her sisters watched her with wide eyes.

"Phoebes?" Paige asked uncertainly

"I… I saw something"

"What do you mean?" Piper said

"Like I was watching something on TV… I saw…"

"What did you see?" Prue asked impatiently

"You… you were about to get run over by Karen Attkins, but then Paige pushed you out of the way… and…"

"And what?" Paige asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the truth or not

"And then… she hit you" Phoebe said guiltily, Paige just looked a little shocked but nodded.

"Right… erm well, what was this vision thing… I don't really understand"

"Nor do I!" Phoebe said, half irritated and half scared.

"Maybe you should rest Phoebes, go to bed – I'll bring you up some water"

"But Piper you don't understand… It all seemed so real and I've got a bad feeling it is real… We've got to stop it!" Phoebe said desperately

"Phoebes you need to sleep, you'll feel better later, go on, go" Piper said gently. Phoebe knew she couldn't argue with Piper so she made her way upstairs, praying that what she saw wasn't real. Piper tucked her in and then went back downstairs to her other sisters.

"How is she?" Prue asked

"Shaken up. Whatever it was it's upset her pretty bad"

"That's just it; what is it?" Paige asked, she was pretty confused. Phoebe never got scared over little things; it had to be quite scary to make Phoebe act like this.

"I dunno sweetie but it's nothing to worry about I'm sure" Piper said in a motherly tone. Paige smiled,

"You really will make a great mum Pipes" Piper smiled properly for the first time all night.

"Thanks Missy Paige… That means a lot to me" she said hugging her sister from behind. "I'm going to use the phone if that's okay?" Prue and Paige both nodded, Piper left the room to call Leo. Prue and Paige sat in silence for a bit.

"Hey are you okay?" Paige asked Prue who looked a little spaced out

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine" Prue said distantly

"No you're not! C'mon tell me"

"Well what if you know, Phoebe was right… what she saw was real? Why would you do that…?" Prue said, Paige smiled weakly

"I'm your sister silly"

"Yeah but with the way I've been acting towards you I wouldn't blame you for letting me get run over, you should hate me" Prue said seriously

"Don't be stupid, we all say things we don't mean. I know things have been hard, for all of us, I don't hate you, I love you… However much I usually pretend not to" she said walking over to her sister and hugging her. Prue held her tight. She'd been especially bitchy to her youngest sister and she didn't know why. Paige was always the happy one; Prue used to get on with her so well. She'd always looked after her because she was the baby. She loved her loads. She held her like she used to when Paige was just a kid when they talked about their mum. A tear trickled down her cheek,

"I'm so sorry Paige, I love you"

"It's okay, I'm sorry too… I'm glad I've got my sister back"

"Me too… No more of this starving yourself okay?" Prue said holding Paige's shoulders, Paige nodded and smiled.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours" Prue said, Paige grinned and began to tell Prue about Kyle, the way they used to chat and gossip all night…

Phoebe lay in bed, she couldn't sleep. She kept seeing the same image in her head of her baby sister being hit by that car and being thrown into the sidewalk…

Phoebe didn't know why she was so scared; she couldn't see the future could she? But what else was it? Whatever it was it was scaring the shit out of her. She heard Piper walk past in the corridor and she quickly pretended to be asleep as Piper poked her head in to check on her; she couldn't face anymore questions that she couldn't answer.

She tried to sleep desperately but it seemed like hours before she actually fell into a restless sleep which was haunted by repeats of the vision she'd had earlier, all which ended the same way with Paige lying dead in her boyfriend's arms. Several times Phoebe woke up covered in sweat and shaking dreadfully… She'd never felt more on edge… There was a nervous feeling in her stomach that wasn't going away… Something was desperately telling her that something bad was going to happen… Soon…

* * *

**Sorry about this crappy chapter lol not so excitin huh..i was all ready to write something good but i only had 15 minutes ( so next chapter i'll make extra good n long! anyways yeah sorry for the boring chappie... hope ya likin the rest of the story!**

**Please review, i love hearing from you, you're all so lovely xxxxxx**


	26. Dates & Dilemas

**07/07/05Tribute (Continue down for story)**

**Today was a hectic day as some of you might know. I was so scared ( I live about 20 minutes from London and the news shook me up pretty badly as I was at school at the time and didn't know if my relatives were okay but luckily I got hold of them eventually.**

**I was so upset and angry, how can these people be so heartless. Approximately 45 have lost their lives so far in this devastating terrorist attack on London however I'm sure this death toll will rise as more is uncovered… ( and although I myself haven't lost any loved-ones, I'm still very upset and shaken, and this has been a great shock to us all. I even cried just from looking at the picture of the bus that had been brutally ripped in two, then there were even more pictures that just made everything so real, to begin with i was just praying that it was a rumour that had gotten out of hand but sadly this is horribly real. These scenesare horrific, looking at London after the attack it waschaos, I've never seen so many people distressed, severely injured and panicked...**

**No-one will ever forget the devastation caused. **

**London, you have been so brave in the face of all this devastation, it's good to know that there is good in this world that seems so cruel right now.**

**To all the people who were stuck in tubes/buses I can't imagine what u went through, listening to all these eye witness accounts just made me think, it must have been horrific…**

**And our emergency services have been so amazing! You are all brave, lovely people – I, and I'm sure the rest of the country can't thank you enough! **

**I also want to thank the Americans who have already shown us great support… We love you so much and we remember that you too have been through such devastating times.**

**And finally to all those who have lost loved-ones, my sympathies go out to you; this must be so hard for you... These people will pay for taking away such precious people in our lives… **

**A day we will never forget… Let us stand together and show that these people cannot win by killing innocent people… xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

About a week had passed since Phoebe had had this 'vision' and finally all the girls seemed to be relaxing; nothing had happened to Prue or Paige. It was now nearing the summer dance and the girls were all getting excited, with the exception of Phoebe. It was Friday night, the dance was tomorrow. The girls were all staying in to watch a film together like the old days.

"So I heard you're going to the dance with Andy" Paige said to Prue

"Maybe I am…"

"So are you guys, you know, back together"

"Kinda… He's been helping me a lot this week to, you know, get myself back on track. I take it you're going with Lover boy"

"Depends on who you mean"

"Don't act all innocent… I'm talking about Kyle obviously"

"Well yeah I am, I had to force him to come though; he thinks it's stupid." They giggled. Most boys hated the dance while the girls loved being able to get dressed up.

"What 'bout you Phoebes? Who you goin' with?" Prue asked. Phoebe stayed silent for a minute.

"I'm not"

"You're not going with anyone?"

"No, I'm not going at all"

"What? Why?"

"Because I have no-one to go with" she said irritably

"There'll be loads of single boys there; c'mon you have to go!" Prue moaned. Phoebe didn't want to admit the reason she wasn't going was because Cole was going with someone else.

"I don't want to go okay?" she snapped. All of the sisters looked a bit shocked.

"What about Cole?" Paige asked gently

"What about him?"

"Well a little while ago you were like, all over each other"

"Well we're not anymore. He doesn't really like me"

"Of course he does!" Paige insisted

"Well that's funny, if he liked me so much then why did he accept Chelsea's offer to go to the dance?" Phoebe spat angrily.

"You know what guys are like Phoebes" Piper said, trying to be reassuring

"Yeah Phoebes, he's probably just trying to make you jealous or something" Paige added. Phoebe just glared at them before walking off.

The next day was pretty crazy. All the girls went shopping to buy last accessories for their outfits that night, they'd even managed to drag Phoebe along in hope that it would make her want to come to the dance too.

"This dress is gorge isn't it Phoebes, it would really suit you" Piper said holding it up to Phoebe who just shrugged.

"It's ok but it doesn't matter because I'm not going."

"Don't let a guy ruin your night Phoebe! You love the summer dance!"

"Maybe I don't anymore" she said stubbornly. Paige and Piper exchanged looks and carried on shopping, buying jewellery, shoes, whatever they could get their hands on.

By the time the girls had finished their shopping spree it was about 4.30, leaving only 2 hours to get ready for the dance.

Phoebe sat and watched as her sisters ran around getting each other to fix their hair and do their make-up and she felt a mixture of sadness and guilt. She didn't mean to snap at them but she felt so upset that Cole had betrayed her like that.

"Phoebe you're not seriously gonna miss the dance because Cole's an idiot are you?" Paige asked seriously

"I'm not in the mood Paige, okay?"

"No not okay because this isn't you! Please come!" Paige said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her sister off the sofa. Phoebe protested at first but when she thought about it; why shouldn't she go? She wasn't going to let him win. She'd show him what he's missing! She rolled her eyes and got up. Paige grinned excitedly before dragging her sister upstairs.

Finally the clock struck seven and all the girls were ready. Prue was in a short, white summery dress and she looked far from a tramp! She was going to show Karen Attkins that she was better than her in everyway! Next there was Piper who stuck with a classic black dress, in hope to make her look thinner even though she wasn't showing that much of a belly yet. Paige was in red which contrasted with her dark hair beautifully and Phoebe looked stunning in a low cut lilac dress. Phoebe suddenly had a thought,

"How am I gonna get there?"

"Don't worry you can grab a lift with me and Kyle" Paige said

"Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't he ride a motorbike?"

"He's borrowed his Uncle's car smart ass" she said sticking her tongue out at Phoebe. Phoebe was now desperately trying to think of reasons why she couldn't go but her mind draw a blank. They all stood waiting for their boyfriends/dates. Andy was the first to turn up.

"Wow it's been a while since I've been here" he said nervously "And wow you've all grown up" he said looking round at Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Erm so Prue, shall we go?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing to be worried about Andy, you used to basically be part of this family"

"Yeah, long time ago Prue!" he said as they walked off together. All the sisters smiled, Prue and Andy were made for each other. Not Prue and Roger, Not Prue and Jack; just Prue and Andy.

Leo came next,

"Hey how are my two favourite girls?" he asked Piper

"Who says it's a girl"

"Considering the amount of girls in your family don't you think it's a pretty good guess?" he said smiling, she laughed.

"I guess, now come on you let's get out of here." She said before turning and saying goodbye to her sisters.

Kyle came in next,

"Wow you look amazing" he said kissing his girlfriend.

"Looking pretty cute there yourself" she said sorting out the collar of his shirt

"I hate wearing this stuff, but I did, for you" he said, she smiled. He then handed her a rose.

"Aww aren't you just adorable?"

"Well now you ask… yeah I guess I am" he said cheekily

"Oh, is it okay if we give Phoebe a ride?" Paige asked, Kyle was about to speak when he was interrupted

"No need, she's got a ride" everyone turned around to find Cole in the doorway. Phoebe just stood there in shock. Kyle and Paige slipped away.

"But… I thought you were going with Chelsea…" Phoebe asked quietly

"I was, but then I realised I didn't want to go with her. I wanted to go with you, I just wasn't sure you wanted to go with me"

"I did, I was even going to ask you but she beat me to it"

"Well never mind, all sorted out now huh unless you'd already planned to meet someone else there?"

"Shut up, you know I haven't" she said

"Good, I was just checking! Now" he said offering her his arm, "Shall we?" she took his offer

"Certainly Mr. Turner…" and they walked out to the car together.

* * *

**Sorry about the lameness of this chapter. I was going to include the whole dance but understandably I've had other things on my mind and jst kinda got writers block...**

**So I'll write the whole dance for tomorrow, I have something exciting planned for it.**

**I'm off to bed now, as it's been one hell of a long day ( feel free to review even though it's crap.**

**Finally once again I send my sympathies out to the victims of the attacks today and love to everyone affected… xxxxxxxxx **


	27. Dancing and Drama

**Thank you to everyone, all my readers, for being so supportive on thursday… ur all so lovely. Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Love u all x x x x**

* * *

Prue felt nervous as she walked up to the school hall. She hadn't done much she was proud of these last few weeks; she was surprised she was still allowed to the Summer Dance after being suspended. As she walked down the corridor she grabbed Andy's hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"What's up?"

"I have the feeling that this night is going to turn really bad…"

"Why'd you think that?"

"Well I haven't been Little Miss Sunshine recently have I?"

"No-one's perfect, okay? Now don't worry; it will be fine and if not I'll take you straight home but give me a chance yeah?"

"Fine but don't blame me if we get pelted with rotten fruit…" she said half serious, half joking. Andy smiled. They both stopped before entering the hall.

"You ready?" he asked, she took a deep breathe and said,

"As ever" before walking into the hall.

* * *

Piper and Leo walked proudly into the dance. Piper didn't know why she felt so confident, usually she'd be trying to stay out of everyone's way and now she was also pregnant; a few weeks ago this would've been her worst nightmare; now it didn't even bother her. She was even wearing a tight dress which showed her slightly rounded stomach. People turned to look at them and then had to double take. A girl Piper hardly knew ran up to her and said, 

"Wow Piper you look amazing! That dress is beautiful"

"Yeah I know, I wasn't sure about it you know, not many clothes are that flattering on pregnant women but I guess I'm not really very big yet" she said casually. Suddenly people were staring, open mouthed in surprise. Piper chuckled slightly seeing this sight. She however didn't care; they were going to find out eventually so why hide it? Leo grinned at her, proud that she was being so cool about this all. The open mouthed stares followed them all the way to the dancefloor.

"Shall we dance Miss Halliwell?"

"Shouldn't you say Mrs Wyatt?" she asked smiling, Leo smiled back and kissed her.

* * *

Phoebe was happy now as she walked into the dance with Cole. He had wanted to go with her all along. He really did like her. They walked in hand in hand, smiling though Phoebe's smile faded when she saw Chelsea give her a threatening stare from across the hall. 

"Cole, maybe this was a mistake…"

"Mistake? What are you talking about?"

"I… don't worry. Let's just have fun huh?" she said trying to sound happy. Cole smiled and led her to the dancefloor.

* * *

The dance had been going on for about an hour and now everyone was dancing happily. The sisters smiled at each other whilst dancing with their boyfriends. Paige had been the envy of a lot of girls at the dance; they all gave her jealous stares while she slow danced with Kyle. She just laughed. She was happily dancing when she saw a group of girls all whispering to each other over the other side of the dance hall. They kept looking at someone then whispering; that someone being her sister Phoebe. 

"Hey baby, I just need to talk to Phoebe for a minute" she whispered to Kyle as she took his hand and led him over to Phoebe and Cole.

"Hey Phoebes" she said quietly "I'd watch your back; those girls over there look like they're planning something – don't look now" she warned before walking off. Phoebe shrugged it off; she wasn't going to worry herself over it. She carried on dancing with Cole.

* * *

"I'm just going to get something to drink" Phoebe told Cole who told her he was going to the bathroom. She made her way over to the drinks table and began pouring out a soda. 

"That dress is lovely Freebie… Oops I meant Phoebe" someone said from behind her, Phoebe turned round and as she did Chelsea 'accidentally' spilt her drink down the front of Phoebe's beautiful lilac dress.

"Oops…" Chelsea said smirking. Phoebe's beautiful lilac dress now had a deep red stain all down the front. Phoebe stood their speechless. "Guess that teaches you to steal my man huh" Chelsea said smirking again. "See ya later _Freebie._" Phoebe could feel the tears in her eyes. She hated her. She ran out of the hall before anyone saw her tears. Paige saw her sister ran out and ran out after her followed by Kyle, Prue and Andy.

"Phoebe wait!" Paige shouted

"I'm going home. I knew I shouldn't have come here tonight. Everyone hates me" she said, her voice wobbling

"Phoebe… No-one hates you" Prue said

"They do. And if they don't hate me I hate them. They all think I'm a slut, a bitch."

"But you're not" Paige said to her. Phoebe walked across the road to the bus stop. "Phoebe don't go home" Paige pleaded. Prue began to walk over to the bus stop so she could try and talk some sense into Phoebe. Phoebe watched as her sister began walking over to her. She started to panic. Something about this scene looked horribly familiar.

"Prue! Don't!" Phoebe screeched

"Phoebe! You can't let that cow Chelsea bully you like that. Now stop being so stupid" Prue said, not aware what Phoebe was shouting about. Suddenly a car came screeching round the corner; a car full of drunken prep girls. Phoebe knew what was coming.

"PRUE NO!" Phoebe shouted. Paige saw the car and went to run out into the road to stop her sister getting hit. Prue just stood there like a rabbit caught in headlights. It was like her body was paralyzed. Paige ran into the road and pushed her sister out the way… Then there was a desperate screech of brakes which wasn't quite in time. There was screaming and someone shouted as someone was hit and thrown a few feet by the speeding car…

* * *

**Sorry it's quite short but I wanna leave u in suspense haha :P well actually I haven't written the next chapter yet but I wanna know who you guys think should get hit by the car:**

**Paige**

**Prue**

**Phoebe**

**Kyle**

**Andy**

**Cole**

**Or someone else… You suggest**

**It would be lovely to hear your suggestions as I have a few ideas but I'm not really sure about them :S so yeah tell me what u think! xxxxxxxx**


	28. Traumas & Truths

Phoebe watched in shock. What she had just watched was exactly what she'd seen a few weeks before. How, she didn't know. But she suddenly felt guilty. If she had known this why hadn't she stopped it? She had just watched as her baby sister selflessly ran out into the road in front of the speeding car to save her eldest sister. Everyone watched in shock; too stunned to do anything. Kyle shouted,

"PAIGE - NO!" and began to run after her but Andy held him back as the car hit Paige. "NOOO" he shouted desperately pushing Andy off him and running over to Paige who lay lifelessly on the sidewalk. He checked her pulse; it was very weak but it was still beating. The girls climbed out of the car, looking nervously around. Karen Attkins; the one who was driving, ran over to Paige.

"Stay the fuck away" Kyle said, his voice shaking, not looking at her. He couldn't describe how he was feeling. He was angry but he was scared too. He couldn't lose her. He loved her.

"Stay with me Paige" he said quietly, holding her hand. She had several cuts and was bleeding badly from her leg which looked like it could be broken; she also had a minor head injury which was bleeding slightly. Karen stepped closer,

"I… I didn't mean to… I didn't see" she said, scared for herself. Kyle felt like shouting at her but he knew he had to get Paige to hospital quickly. Phoebe and Prue had run over to help their baby sister.

"Andy get Piper quickly, and call the ambulance" Prue shouted "Karen get out the fucking way" Prue said angrily pushing her out the way. Karen just stood there, still in shock. "For fuck's sake – go away! This is all your fault" she screamed. Karen, who was still shocked, walked back and stood by the car. Prue knelt down by Paige. Phoebe shook her head and whispered;

"No Prue its mine. I should have stopped it… I saw it… But I just did nothing" she said through the tears. Prue touched her arm and shook her head

"We can't think like this okay? Look, she's still alive and the head injury isn't major. She's gonna be okay, we just need the ambulance to get here quick. And we need to keep her warm" Kyle quickly pulled off his jacket which Phoebe hastily put over Paige.

"Hey, she's going to be okay. Kyle?" she said touching him on the shoulder. He nodded slightly but didn't take his eyes off Paige.

"Move out the way!" Piper could be heard from behind the crowd that had now expanded. She pushed her way through. She reached the front and burst into tears.

"Paige" she sobbed. Phoebe hugged Piper.

"Hey, hey sweetie it's okay. She's alive, she's breathing. She'll be okay – _I promise!" _Prue said firmly, she realised now how much her baby sister meant to her; there was no way she was going to let her die because of Karen Attkins… now she wished she'd punched the bitch harder.

"We just have to stay strong okay?" she said, trying to reassure everyone; including herself.

It seemed like hours before the ambulance finally turned up, by then most the whole school knew and were gathering around the area it had happened.

"Everyone stand back" the principal shouted to the gossiping teenagers who seemed to find Paige getting run over entertainment. Eventually they all got bored and went back to their dance; leaving the paramedics to do their job freely. Karen Attkins went to walk into the dance, like nothing had ever happened. Prue shouted so everyone could hear,

"If she dies; it's your fault" everyone turned to look at Karen, shocked. Suddenly mummers could be heard,

"Karen hit Prue's little sister?"

"I bet she did it on purpose, you know… to get at Prue"

Prue knew that what she'd done was wrong but she felt strangely satisfied. She walked over to the ambulance where they had put Paige on a stretcher. One of the paramedics looked at Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Kyle, Cole, Leo and Andy.

"Only two of you can come in here" he said apologetically

"You go" Phoebe said to Kyle who looked slightly taken back and shook his head.

"You're family"

"Go with her, I'll take the others" Andy offered

"Who else should go?" Phoebe asked

"Prue?" Piper suggested

"Are you sure?" Prue asked. They both nodded.

Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital wasn't much fun. No-one said anything. Grams had been called and had turned up almost instantly.

Phoebe sat on Cole's lap staring blankly at the wall. Piper sat next to Leo, making no effort to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Prue sat with Andy and was squeezing his hand tightly. Kyle sat there with his head in his hands. And Grams sat there still in shock. Her youngest grand-daughter had only just recovered and now she was back in hospital. It wasn't fair. They all sat in absolute silence until the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Halliwell, can I speak with you please" he said. Grams nodded and followed him out the waiting room. The tension in the room was even worse now. The minutes passed on like hours. Finally Grams came back in looking tired but she smiled at them.

"She's going to be okay." Everyone sighed in relief. "They've stabilised her, but they said she's lost a lot of blood so she might not wake up for a day or two. They also think she may have broken her leg; but that can be fixed." They all smiled.

Andy had dropped all the boys home and Grams had taken the girls back to the manor. It was late, past midnight.

"I know it's been an, eventful, night girls but you should go to bed and get some sleep. Goodnight darlings" she said hugging them. They all went off to bed. Grams sat down in the front room and sighed as she sipped a coffee.

Phoebe crept down the stairs.

"Grams?" she said quietly, Grams turned round

"Phoebe dear, why aren't you in bed"

"I tried to sleep… but there's er… something I need to tell you"

"Sit down" Grams said, Phoebe sat opposite her.

"I saw it"

"What?"

"I saw Paige getting hit"

"Yes dear, so did your sisters. I know it's quite horrible but she's going to be okay"

"No I didn't mean that. I mean I saw it before it happened."

"Oh?"

"Well it was at the family dinner a few weeks ago… I saw it, like I was watching it on T.V or something…" Phoebe said, unsure. She didn't want people to think she was crazy.

"Are you sure" Grams asked looking anxious

"Positive. You think I'm crazy don't you"

"No darling"

"Well I think I'm crazy. What else could explain it" Phoebe said

"Sometimes things happen in life that we can't explain Phoebe…" Grams said even though she knew exactly why Phoebe had seen it.

"Ok…" Phoebe said, not totally satisfied but she knew Grams was tired. "Night Grams" she said walking back off to bed.

"Night dear" Grams called before turning back to her coffee. Why now? They weren't ready yet. They were still too young…

* * *

**Okay I know, a bit disappointing but I've got like writers block or something! **

**There was loads of stuff I wanted to include in this chapter but it just didn't fit in.**

**Oh and I didn't have the heart to kill any of them so I made Paige get hit because her story was basically over so I gave her a new one :) ! Plus as u can tell magic is going to be introduce soon! Oh tell me whether Leo should be a whitelighter or not. I'd like to know what you think.**

**Plus for all u fans, I'm sorry – Cole isn't a demon in this fic, I already have something planned for him in this fic. So yeah, sorry for the lameness. I'll be back soon with the next chappie! xxx**


	29. Dad?

The next day went by slowly. There was weird atmosphere between the Halliwell sisters. Grams had to work early but said she'd come back later to visit Paige. The girls all sat eating breakfast silently.

Phoebe felt guilty. She didn't know whether Piper or Prue remembered her vision but she certainly did and it ate away at her inside. She'd known, but she'd just sat there and watched. It should've been her.

"Are you guys coming to see Paige later?" Prue said, breaking the silence. They both nodded. "Andy's giving me a lift so if you guys want one be ready at 11" Prue said walking out of the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe sat in silence.

"Piper, talk to me"

"What so you mean?" Piper said, not looking at her

"You're avoiding me" Phoebe said

"No, I'm not. I'm just worried. About Paige. Okay?"

"Yeah but there's something else bothering you"

"Well I'm pregnant, what do you expect."

"You think I'm a freak don't you"

"What? No" Piper said, totally unconvincing.

"I didn't want to see it Piper. It's not like I had a choice. Don't think that I don't feel guilty. I do. I should've stopped it" Phoebe said breaking down into tears. Piper looked shocked, and sat down next to her little sister.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault; it was just a little weird… But it's not your fault. It was one of those things you just couldn't stop. It's okay, it's not your fault." She said soothingly, like she was talking to a baby.

"C'mon, I guess we should get ready." Phoebe said.

Andy pulled up just before 11. He came in and gave them all a hug, after all he was basically the big brother they'd never had.

"C'mon you girls" he said. They all got into the car where silence fell again. They got to the hospital and rushed to find Paige's room. Prue stopped them before they entered.

"Guys, remember she's not gonna look great, she's gonna be attached to machines and tubes everywhere but don't get freaked out okay." She said. They both nodded, eager to see their sister. Phoebe gasped a little when she saw her sister. Prue was right. There were tubes everywhere and she was paler than usual. They all entered the room only to find another person already in there.

"Hey Kyle, how long have you been here?" Prue asked

"All night" he said

"What? I thought you went home?"

"I did, but then I came back"

"So you've been here all night? No sleep at all?"

"I'm not tired" he lied. The truth was he didn't want to leave her. She was the best thing in his life. His mum didn't care about him and his step-dad was usually drunk and abusive. He loved Paige so much.

"Look, go home, have some sleep, have a shower and you can come back later"

"I'm fine" he persisted

"Kyle" Prue said sternly "Look we could call you if anything happens"

"Honestly Prue, I'm fine" he said, not taking his eyes off Paige. _Wake up please… Please… I love you so much… _He pleaded silently. Prue realised she wasn't getting anywhere. She was worried about him though. She treated him like a brother now. She admired him for the way he looked after her sister though. Eventually everyone left except Prue and Kyle. It was now nearing four o'clock.

"Haven't you got a home to go to Kyle?" she joked

"I wouldn't call it a home." He said

"Oh… I'm sorry I was joking"

"It's okay"

"Look, I'm gonna go for a little bit, have something to eat. I think you should do the same" she suggested gently. He nodded, not really listening.

"'Kay" he said blankly. Prue left. Kyle stayed. He wasn't going anywhere. Not until he knew she was going to be okay.

* * *

Cole had met Phoebe from the hospital.

"Hey, how's your sister?"

"Hmm… Not awake yet." Phoebe said. Cole put his arm round her shoulder.

"You wanna come back to mine?"

"Yeah sure" she said as he kissed her on the forehead.

They got to Cole's house and no-one was home.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded. Cole put on American Pie and they sat cuddled up together on the sofa. Cole switched off the lights and they soon forgot about the movie and began to kiss. Phoebe felt a little unsure at first but then she realised she couldn't let Alec ruin the rest of her life. They kissed and their hands started to explore. Suddenly someone opened the door and switched on the lights

"What the hell is going on here?" A man said angrily

"Dad!" Cole said angrily. Phoebe looked up at the man in the doorway. Her mouth fell open. Victor Bennet. Victor Bennet aka dad. Wait a minute, did Cole just say…

"Dad?" Phoebe turned to Cole, outraged. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys I'm struggling at the moment. I'm nearly on summer though so I'll be able to update more and hopefully longer, as u can tell I'm running a little short at the moment but hey something's better than nothing. Well what a twist huh? I know some of you are not gonna like it but I just thought it would be an interesting lil twist Mwahaha! A lot of you didn't like him anyways!**

**'+'-REVIEW PLZ -'+'**


	30. What The?

**I'm so sorry guys I was in Tenerife! I was gonna update before I went but I forgot! Anyways I'm sorry its been disappointing recently but I've kinda lost the story and I'm trying to get back into it. Hopefully now that I'm finished school I'll have more time and less stuff to concentrate. **

**And for all those people who complained, sorry if you didn't like it but hey don't worry all u cole luvvers it will be sorted out later in this story, k! So chill peepz and read on! This chapter will later contain Piper and Leo… I have neglected them a lil haven't I?**

It seemed like everyone had frozen. Cole was looking at Phoebe, confused. Victor looked outraged and shocked. Phoebe was just plain shocked, disgusted and angry.

"Dad?" Phoebe turned to Victor "Dad?" she shouted angrily

"Phoebe, what's… what's going on…?" Cole asked confused.

"How could you! HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed at Victor.

"Phoebe…" Victor whispered

"What's going on?" Cole said chuckling nervously, totally confused

"Meet my father" Phoebe said through gritted teeth. Cole laughed, thinking she was joking or something, then he noticed she was serious and his face fell.

"What? No… No… You're lying… He's my father" Cole stuttered. Victor looked awkward and walked over to Phoebe.

"Stay the fuck away from me" she said coldly.

"Dad? What…" Cole said looking blankly between them

"So you left mum to bring up all four of us so you could go and screw someone else over…" Phoebe said angrily.

"Phoebe it wasn't like that, let me explain"

"I don't want to hear anything you've got to say Victor. I was fine without you and I will carry on being fine… I never want to see you ever again! Cole… I'm… I'm so sorry" she said before running out.

"Dad… What just happened…?" Cole said, though he had a feeling he didn't want to know

"Cole, Phoebe is my daughter. Your half-sister." He said sighing. Cole gasped.

"No… NO! Why? Why now?" Cole shouted

"Cole – calm down son"

"I'm no son of yours. You've never been a dad to me. I hate you… Get out of my life – and stay out"

* * *

Piper and Leo sat in the sun filled solarium. Piper's head rested in Leo's lap.

"Just think… seven months and we'll be parents" Piper said happily

"I can't wait"

"Me either"

"Oh there's one thing we haven't talked about" Piper said sitting up

"And what's that Mrs Wyatt?"

"Okay, make that two. Weddings and names"

"Weddings and names huh?"

"Yeah I mean, I understand if you, you know, don't wanna get married yet… But I just thought it might be nice…" Piper trailed off

"Whenever you want Piper. If it were up to me we'd be married by the end of the day" Leo said grinning

"Hmm… I don't think that will do. But soon. I'll talk to Grams" Leo nodded and squeezed her hand.

"What about names then?" Leo said reminding her

"Uh, yeah. Do you have any preferences?"

"Not really, no. What about you?"

"Well, this is only an idea but seeing as it's run in my family for years, if it's a girl I'd like her name to begin with a P… But I mean if you don't want that I understand…"

"Hmm… how about a compromise. Priya if it's a girl. It was my nan's name."

"Perfect" Piper said kissing him on the head. "What else?"

"Priya… How about Rhiannon?"

"Priya Rhiannon Halliwell. Love it"

"Halliwell huh?"

"Grams insists we keep the name" she said rolling her eyes. "If it's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me"

"What about a boy? Well if I have to keep the last name then how about Wyatt?"

"Wyatt, definitely" he said grinning

"Wyatt Matthew, after your dad."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Sounds great" he said. They didn't get a chance to continue as some kind of creature appeared in the solarium.

"What the-?" Piper said staring at the black creature before her. Was this someone's idea of a practical joke? The creature started forming some kind of ball of electricity in his hand. "LEO!" Piper screamed, scared. Leo ran at the creature but it had thrown the ball already at Piper who fell to the ground... The creature disappeared. Leo ran to his fiancée's side only to find her dead…


	31. Magic? You've Got To Be Kidding!

**It was a pretty crappy introduction of demons huh! But Grams will be telling them about magic in this chapter. Well she'll tell Phoebe, Piper and Prue as Paige is still unconscious. **

Phoebe stormed into the manor. She was so angry, so confused, so hurt… All this time and her dad had never told her he had another family. She slammed the door behind her. The Manor was unusually quiet.

"Anyone home?" Phoebe called. No-one answered. They were probably visiting Paige or something. Phoebe flung herself down onto the sofa and burst into tears. How could this be happening? Cole, her half-brother? It was just one of those things that only happened in soap operas, or in Phoebe Halliwell's life. Just when things get good they go downhill again. She pounded her fist against the sofa. Why? She was so angry at Victor but sad also. Cole was the only person who she could talk to and now it was all ruined. She cringed to think about him, the things they had done… Yuck. She kicked the table which didn't really help her, it just gave her an extremely painful toe. She sat in silence for a minute. Wait; was there something in the Solarium? She walked cautiously through the dining room, careful to be quiet. She took a peak through the kitchen doors. She gasped.

"Leo? What… What's going on?" Leo was sitting over the limp form of Piper who had a nasty gash across her stomach. But that wasn't it; it was like Leo was holding a light over her, but it was coming from his hands.

"Phoebe!" he said shocked. The light stopped. "Oh, God. Phoebe you weren't meant to see… Not yet…"

"Is she… dead?" Phoebe asked. She was very confused at what was going on. At that moment Piper coughed and opened her eyes. She sat up and swayed a little.

"What was that?" Piper said, bleary-eyed and a bit confused

"Piper? Hang on a sec…" Phoebe said wide-eyed and scared "You were just dead… You were… What are you?" she said looking to Leo who looked nervous. Phoebe backed out of the Solarium.

"What's she talking about Leo?" Piper asked, standing up.

"I've got to get out of here" Phoebe said running through the kitchen.

"Phoebe wait" Leo shouted running after her. Piper just stood there.

"Hmm… Am I missing something?" she asked herself.

"Phoebe wait"

"I'm going out… I don't want to know… I don't know what you are or what you just did but you're scaring the shit out of me" she said reaching for her coat. She picked her coat off the rack but then someone took it off her; Grams was standing in the doorway with Prue behind her.

"Phoebe, Prue, go and sit with your sister. I need a word with Leo" she said calmly. Phoebe nodded, still shaking. Prue led her away to the Solarium.

They both came into the Solarium.

"Phoebe what the hell was all that about?" Piper asked angrily. Phoebe sat down, ignoring her. "Prue? Do you know what's going on?" Prue shook her head. "Fine then" Piper said stubbornly sitting down on the other side of the room. They sat in silence, Phoebe and Prue ignoring the glares from an irritated Piper. Finally after the longest fifteen minutes of Phoebe's life Grams walked in with Leo close behind her.

"Oh you're back are you? You gonna tell me what's going on?" Piper said standing up, hand on hip.

"Piper, calm down dear and come into the dining room. You two girls"

"There's something I should have told you before now but I wanted to put it off as long I could. You're only young, it's too much for you girls to handle but that's my opinion. I don't have the choice of when it happens."

"What happens? What are you talking about?" Piper said angrily

"Listen to your Grams Piper" Leo said putting his hand on hers. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Oh you're in on this too" Piper said

"Piper, please listen; this is important" Grams said tiredly. "Girls, you remember I told you a story about your ancestor Melinda when you were children. The one about her having erm, special powers."

"Grams we don't believe in fairy tales much anymore" Prue said smiling

"Who says they were fairytales?"

"Oh c'mon. You're sayingMelinda, our great great great great great, whatever, grandmother – was a witch. You actually expect us to believe that. C'mon the only magic in this world is the kind in films like Hocus Pocus. It's a load of crap." Prue said. Grams looked serious. "You expect us to believe that…?"

"Melinda Warren was a witch. Not just one of those people who practice magic but don't possess. An actual witch with powers. Powers which have been passed down the line, to you. All of you" Phoebe laughed. "I mean it Phoebe"

"What are you on drugs?" Phoebe said, trying to suppress her laughter

"Don't talk to me like that. I know it's a lot to take in but you can't dismiss it juts like that. Listen to me Phoebe."

"I've had enough of listening to people. I can't be bothered with you, Cole, Dad, anyone. I'm going out"

"Phoebe" Grams called after her but didn't go after her "Anyone have any idea what that was about?" she asked her two remaining grandaughters who both shrugged…

**This conversation will carry on next chapter but I thought I'd update what I got cos it's been ages! I'll try and update quicker guys I'm so sorry for how long it's been! Anyways any suggestions would be nice cos this is getting soo crappy… loveya xxx**


	32. Desperation & Disapproval

Kyle hadn't left Paige's side. It was like he was paralyzed. Not that he wanted to move. He was gonna to stay in that exact spot until his girlfriend opened her beautiful big brown eyes, he didn't care how long he had to sit there, he was going to be there.

"Still here" a voice said from behind him. A nurse had come in and opened the curtains. He blinked as the sun shone through the windows.

"Yeah…" he said quietly

"I think you should go home son, you look tired"

"No. I'm fine" he said bluntly

"She's not going to wake up yet" the nurse said, Kyle snapped back into life

"What do you mean? The doctor said it should only be a few days"

"She's only been in here two days, I'm sure she'll be fine"

"You don't sound sure"

"I'm not a doctor. I don't know much. But I think she'll be fine, if she's got someone like you by her side" the nurse said patting him on the shoulder and walking out. Kyle kissed Paige's hand… He wasn't going to lose someone he'd only just found.

"Looks like you've had about as much sleep as I have" Phoebe said through a yawn, entering the room.

"Hmm" he said quietly

"Kyle, you're totally out of it."

"I've already told you guys, I'm not going home"

"Okay, okay, if that's what you want"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"She will wake up right…?" Kyle said, trying not to cry in front of Phoebe.

"Oh of course she will sweetie, she'll wake up just for you" Phoebe said laying a hand on his shoulder. She felt slightly jealous of her sister's relationship. To have someone so in love with you, with no catches. No complications. Just love. Was it too much to ask for? She sat down next to Kyle and looked at him intently. He was totally focused on Paige. "She'll be okay" she said gently, wishing he would look at her like that. He turned to look at her.

"I hope so… I dunno if I can live without her…" he said quietly. Phoebe looked at him and leant in, she didn't really know what she was doing, she just wanted someone to care about her. She leant closer and tried to kiss Kyle. He pushed away from her and looked at her in disgust.

"What the hell was that?" he said angrily

"I'm sorry… it… I… I didn't mean to… I just wanted this all to go away…" she said quietly, cursing herself. Why did she do that?

"So you thought you'd try and kiss me?" he said appalled "Phoebe, your sisters in a coma and you're trying to kiss me?"

"I shouldn't have"

"Damn right you shouldn't have"

"I'm sorry, I just need someone too look after me too…"

"Well it won't be me. Ever. I'd never do that to her, I love Paige, Phoebe."

"I know, and it's not that I wanted you, I just wanted anyone… someone…" she said sadly

"Okay…" he said sitting down on the other side of the bed. "Just don't ever do anything like that, ever again. Remember I love Paige and you're like one of my sisters, you know. It's just wrong…"

"Yeah, okay" she said blushing "I'm so sorry" Kyle ignored her, God why did she always have to screw things up. She'd tried to get with her sister's boyfriend while her sister was in a coma. God, what must Kyle think of her now? Phoebe silently apologized to her sister. Then Paige's hand moved, and she made a noise.

"Paige?" Kyle said grabbing her hand and holding it tightly

"Did you see that?" Phoebe asked. Kyle didn't even acknowledge her.

"We need a doctor" he said. Phoebe nodded and ran out the room to get a doctor and getaway fromthe disapproving looks from kyle.

"C'mon baby, wake up…" Kyle begged quietly…

"Someone's comnig" Phoebe saidhurrying in, out of breathe.

TBC…

* * *

**Sorry short update but I wasn't gonna update at all but I thought that would be too mean so i gave u this to keep ya goin! This chapter is soo sappy lol! But umm naughty Phoebe huh! I thought it was pretty in character haha.. slut lolz jokin! Anyways will Paige wake up! You'll find out soon, but I'll give u a hint, things are getting pretty boring without her! So yeah I'll update more soon hopefully! Sorry for the crapness! xxxx**


	33. More Magic & Mischief

"Grams, you know I love you dearly, but you don't really expect us to believe this… We're a bit old for this kinda stuff" Prue said, still dismissing it. Grams sighed. Piper just sighed. Leo nudged her.

"Piper you need to listen to your Grams" Leo said gently but firmly. Piper glared at him.

"I already have and I think you're both off your nut" she said

"Calm down honey"

"Oooh" she said angrily "Do not tell me to calm down Leo"

"Step away from the pregnant teenager Leo" Prue joked, Piper glared at her "Okay, okay…" she moaned.

"I'm going" Piper said tiredly

"Piper Marie Halliwell, sit down"

"Grams, adding the middle name doesn't scare me anymore"

"I said sit down"

"Phoebe got to go"

"Yes but she's going to be in a lot of trouble. Now you're going to listen"

"Do you want proof?" Leo said loudly "Proof that magic exists?" he explained

"Is this when you do some kind of fog and mirrors trick? We're not in a talent show Leo" Prue teased. Leo stood up and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights then he reappeared. Prue and Piper sat there, mouths hanging open.

"Whoa." Piper said before fainting and falling off her chair.

"I think she's waking up" someone said in the distance

"Leo if you can 'heal' then why didn't you just heal her…" said the angry voice of Prue, closer this time

"I can only heal injuries sustained by magic, demons for example"

"Demons!" Prue shrieked

"Piper can you hear me?" Grams gentle voice said, and a hand touched her face. Piper opened her eyes. She could see three blurry silhouettes leaning over her.

"Ugh…" she groaned. Why was she on the floor? "What…?"

"You fainted Pipe" Prue said handing her a glass of water

"How long was I out for?"

"Bout ten minutes" Leo said gently

"I still don't see how Superman here couldn't heal you"

"Heal me?"

"Piper, Leo's a whitelighter" Grams said helping her to sit up.

"Leo's a white-what?"

"Whitelighter"

"Kinda like a guardian angel" Prue said, impressed

"He's here because he's your whitelighter. He's been assigned to protect you four girls"

"What?" Piper said sharply

"He came to protect you" Grams said, Piper suddenly felt angry. So he didn't really like her? He'd got close to her not because he wanted to but because he had to. Anger flared up inside her.

"You're here because you have to be… So that's why you wanted to talk to me, that's why you asked me out…" she said. Leo was only with her because he was this Whitelighter or whatever.

"No, no, no Piper, you've got it all wrong… I met you, I fell in love with you before you were assigned to me. They assigned you to me because of us."

"Truthfully?" she said suspiciously

"Yes, even though it doesn't matter. I would've fallen in love with you anyway" he said smiling, she smiled too and they kissed.

"Touching" Prue said sarcastically. The phone rang. "I'll get it" Grams left Piper and Leo to talk and followed Prue to the hallway.

"Yeah, thank you Doctor" Prue said hanging up the phone. Grams looked on eagerly. "It's Paige, she's awake"

* * *

**Sorry guys that was just a quick filler or the whole story would be based on Paige & Kyle lolz anyway yeah I'm planning on writing another chapter or so today so ya never know another might be up tonight! xxx**


	34. Deception & Demons

Prue walked into the hospital room. Phoebe and Kyle were sitting round Paige's bed, all talking wildly. She closed the door quietly. No-one had noticed her.

"Prue! When did you get here?" Paige asked

"Oh… just a minute ago lil' sis." She said smiling slyly. "I didn't want to ruin the nice lil moment you were having there."

"Why don't you join us?" Phoebe asked shifting over in her seat and gesturing for Prue to sit down.

"I'd love to but, you have to go home"

"What? Why?" Phoebe said looking disappointed "She's only just woken up"

"Yeah but you know, you're needed at home now"

"Let's guess – Grams?"

"Yeah, uh, Grams" Prue said nodding

"Why isn't Grams here? And Piper?" Paige asked slightly disappointed too

"Oh they're coming, don't you worry. But right now, Grams, needs you home"

"I guess you better go Phoebe, you in trouble or something!" Paige smiled at her sister who nodded then lent over to hug her baby sister.

"I'll be back real soon. You better be awake"

"Oh don't worry I have no plans of going back to sleep for a few weeks" she shouted to Phoebe as she walked out.

"Good because you don't know how much I missed you" Kyle said, she grinned and kissed him. Prue watched, another sly smile forming on her lips. She had them right where she wanted them. She formed an energy ball behind her back but suddenly stopped when Paige turned to talk to her.

"So Prue, how ya been?" she asked cheerfully

"Oh me, fine… absolutely fine"

"What day is it today?" Paige asked, confused

"Monday" Kyle laughed

"You go back to school tomorrow Prue… how do you feel?"

"Great… just great" she said smiling

"Did the others go to school today?"

"Erm… no… they didn't"

"Ok" Paige said, thinking there was something a bit wrong here. She turned to talk to her boyfriend. "So how long have you been here Mr." she giggled

"Hmm… truthfully? Since Saturday"

"You're kidding… that's gross" she giggled

"Oh so you don't want a kiss"

"Of course I do" she said letting him kiss her again. Prue didn't wait around this time. She'd get rid of the mortal and then there'd be no-one to protect the young witch. Prue threw the energy ball, which hit Kyle in the stomach. It threw him across the room. Paige screamed and hurried out of her bed.

"Kyle!" she turned to look at her sister "Prue- What?"

"Oh you stupid girl… I'm not Prue… And now I'm going to kill you – witch!" she snarled, Paige was still weak but she ran over to her boyfriend. _Don't let him be dead. Don't let him be dead! _She pleaded silently. 'Prue' walked slowly up to her.

"There's no where for you to hide now little girl… " 'Prue' said now standing right behind her. Paige panicked and then it was like she disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from this monster. But she didn't have time to think about what had just happened, she had to concentrate on staying alive.

"Looks like you haven't got control of those powers but it doesn't matter… They'll be mine soon…" she said advancing still.

"Paige? Paige? Are you in there?" Grams could be heard saying from the corridor. The door handle was turning but the lock was shut. 'Prue' growled angrily.

"You might have been saved this time… but I'll get you, and your sisters… No-one will be able to stop me once I have the powers of the Charmed Ones" she shouted, returning to her true grotesque form, she was no wayhuman. Her skin was black and looked like it had been burnt, her eyes were red and she had no hair. Paige tried to back away from her but couldn't move. The creature slammed a knife into the young Charmed Ones stomach as the door flung open. The creature vanished, laughing evilly. Paige fell to the floor, bleeding heavily.

* * *

**Ooooh hope u liked that! Will Paige die? Will Kyle die? Well you'll find out soon because I'm having fun writing this lolz! So yeah keep checking back for an update! xxxx**


End file.
